The Weiss List
by The Draigg
Summary: When Weiss feels like she needs to improve her mental health, she grows obsessed with performing all the things a bunch of self-help books advise her to do! What's on her to do list? And how long will it take for her to figure out all of this is kind of lame? All of this, and more, are waiting on the inside! (Rating subject to change)
1. Chapter 1

**_The Weiss List_**

Chapter 1: Getting Some More Help

**Help! Police! There's an author in here! Oh wait, it's just me. That's right, it's The Draigg here once again, ready to shove some hot, fresh stuff into your heads… Okay, that sounded way better in my head. Brushing aside that innuendo, let's get my usual disclaimers out of the way. I, in no way, shape, or form, own RWBY. Monty Oum does, and he's probably the right person to do so. Also, I own pretty much nothing, including any other media I put in here. There, that warning ought to be good for a few chapters. Now, let's get reading!**

**xxx**

Ruby Rose picked at a loose splinter on the armrest of her chair.

Ever since her girlfriend, Weiss Schnee, had started seeing a therapist about two or so weeks ago, she had made it a point to go with her. Sure, she kept on spending her pocket lien on airship tickets, and that waiting in the lobby of a therapist's office was less interesting than watching the caulk between freshly laid tiles dry. But really, it was all worth it to make sure that Weiss knew that she had someone to be there for her.

And really, the Schnee girl needed all the positive emotions as she could get. Last week, ever since Beacon Academy had to cancel not only the school dance but most of their Vytal Festival activities, nobody at the academy was very happy. It was a good thing that most students didn't know that it was because Yang Xiao Long and Nora Valkyrie partially destroyed an aquarium, otherwise their heads would be on spears for everyone to see. That funding could have been used for something fun, and now it was just wasted on some glorified fish tank!

But, Ruby wasn't really worried about that stuff. She didn't really care for dances all that much. Having to get her good dress dry cleaned… having to wear those annoying lady stilts—no wait, heels… there just wasn't that much appeal. But, Weiss was actually looking forward to it somewhat, and that didn't help her disposition at all. In fact, Ruby could tell that Weiss was internally furious when she walked into the doctor's office. So, if anything, Ruby was hoping that the therapist could calm her down. And if not that, at least buy her some time for her to figure something out.

Speaking about therapy sessions, the wooden door to the office opened, and Weiss strode out. She made a bee-line for Ruby, who had gotten out of her chair to greet her.

Ruby's greeting was cut short by Weiss. "Hey, how was—".

"Let's go, Ruby. We're leaving," Weiss flatly stated. Without even waiting for Ruby, Weiss walked out of the entrance, and onto the street outside.

Huh. What could be causing Weiss to act this flippant? With no other choice, Ruby followed after her girlfriend to investigate.

"What's up with you?" Ruby asked as she walked aside Weiss on the sidewalk.

"What, do you want me to pour my heart out?" Weiss seethed back.

"Yes, please," sincerely replied Ruby. If she noticed the sarcasm in Weiss' response, she chose to ignore it.

Weiss groaned. Sure, all the stuff on her mind was annoying to think about, but Ruby was her confidant. If there was one person she could talk to about her problems without worry, it was her.

"I feel like I'm not making any progress in there," she admitted. "I mean, like, I don't think I'm really living up to what Dr. Schreber says I could be,".

"I-it's only been two weeks. Good stuff takes time, ya know?" Ruby offered.

"I know, but… I mean, I'm still angry over the dance getting cancelled. Why am I so angry over something completely out of my control?" Weiss asked, in a rare moment of sane self-reflection.

"Well, if it makes you feel any better, I'm sad too," Ruby lied. She knew that she wasn't raised to lie to the people she loved, but as team leader, she figured little 'motivational' lies were okay once in a while.

Of course, Weiss, being the analytical girl that she was, immediately picked up on Ruby's bluff. "Yeah, right. You being sad over this is about as likely as me suddenly swapping genders," she snarked.

"What gave it away?" Ruby meekly inquired, her facade broken.

"Remember the other day?" Weiss asked back at her.

Ruby tried to remember what exactly she said when she heard the news. Now that she thought about it, maybe she didn't have the appropriate reaction to hearing the canceling of the dance…

**xxx**

It was a boring afternoon. Weiss was embroiled in another online shopping bidding war, this time for a silver brooch. I was a rather nice one, and not all that expensive to boot. Hey, if she could win at a low price, maybe she could get Ruby something too!

Yang was taking part in everyone's favorite pastime, while sitting at the team's desk. Namely, watching a bunch of mind-numbing television. Sure, she was watching some garbage shows right now, but that was the fun of it all! How else could she get her fix of watching older women with tons of plastic surgery and fake tans bitch at each other over excessive amounts of wine? Truly, she lived in a blessed era.

Blake, of course, was reading a book near the windowsill. How could she resist? There was a warm ray of sunshine and everything! Really, the only thing that could make this bad was if her reading was interrupted by a loud noise.

Naturally, at the precise moment that Blake was enjoying herself the most, Ruby kicked down the door. From the looks of it, she was carrying a bulging plastic bag with one hand. Also, she was smiling, for some reason.

"A toast for everyone!" the cloaked girl merrily cheered as she reached into her plastic bag.

Pulling out a can of Abomination energy drink Ruby flung it in the general direction of Yang. Without taking her eyes away from the small television, Yang caught the can and opened it. Cracking it open, Yang took a sip and asked, "What's with all the generosity?".

"Oh, I got some news!" Ruby replied as she pulled a can of green tea out of the bag. She then tossed it in the direction of Blake.

Unfortunately for the Faunus girl, she had turned her attention back to her book right after Ruby made her presence known. So, Blake was completely unaware of the can of tea flying through the air towards her until it made a meaty thunk against her forehead.

"GAH! WHY?!" Blake cried as she dropped her book and clutched at the bruise forming on her head. Naturally, Ruby didn't bother to answer her victim directly. Instead, she decided to address the whole room.

"The dance is cancelled! I—We don't have to go!" Ruby announced, making a grand sweeping gesture to everyone.

Everyone in the room paused. "What?! Why!?" Weiss demanded to know. She closed the shopping app on her scroll. This was WAY more important to her than that brooch. She had already gotten her best dress cleaned and bought her special make-up and everything!

Ruby skipped over to Weiss' side and placed a can of coffee in her lap. "Why, the bulletin board said that it was cancelled for money reasons! Isn't that AWESOME?!" she beamed at Weiss.

Hearing those words, Weiss and Blake's glares shot daggers at a mortified Yang. It was obvious why they had to spend the budget elsewhere. All of that public and private property she destroyed in the fight with Nora must have totaled in hundreds of thousands of lien. So, if anybody was to blame directly, it was Nora and Yang.

Yang choked on her drink. "Gaackk—I had NO idea it cost that much!" she strained out. Still, if looks could kill, Yang would be deader than the deadest dead guy to ever die. Or something like that.

"You ruined everything!" Weiss cried as she leapt from her chair and grabbed Yang by the lapels. As she began to violently shake the blonde, Weiss ranted, "I was going to have a good time, damn it! You took away my good time!".

"Weiss—I'm—Sorry!" Yang profusely apologizes between shakes.

All the while this was going on, Blake was massaging her forehead, and Ruby doing a little victory jig for herself. All in all, it was an average afternoon for Team RWBY.

**xxx**

Yeah, now that Ruby thought about it, her reaction wasn't… all that appropriate, really. But, she was in the throes of joy! Could anyone who knew her really blame her? Well, maybe Weiss. After all, that's why they were having this conversation right now.

"I kinda get your point…" Ruby sheepishly said, rubbing the back of her neck.

"Exactly. Anyway, I just think I need something to kick start this whole 'getting better' deal," elaborated Weiss.

"Well…" Ruby said, thinking. How could she possibly get Weiss more help? She was seeing a shrink and everything!

"_Wait… shrinks… magazines are shrink wrapped… magazines are cheap books… books! Books have good stuff, like self-help books! Wait, that's it! Self-help books! Ruby Rose, you're a jenus—no, geenyous—smart person!_" was the cloaked girl's thought process. She was right… but not in the way she got to that conclusion.

"We can look for books to help you!" Ruby blurted out to Weiss.

Weiss had to admit, that was a good suggestion. Sometimes the intelligence of Ruby surprised her. "Not bad, not bad at all, Ruby!" Weiss agreed as she stroked her chin in thought. Then, stopping in place, she announced, "I think there's a bookstore near here!".

"Then let's go!" Ruby said, holding her arm out. Clearly, she was intending for Weiss to hook her arm around hers.

Weiss decided to do exactly that. After all, she felt that Ruby deserved it for coming up with that good idea. So, arm in arm, Team White Rose walked further down the street, on the lookout for a book store.

**xxx**

"Yep, this looks like the one I was thinking about," Weiss said to Ruby.

The pair was standing in front of storefront with large windows. On the front sign, it was announced that this store was owned by someone named Tuckson. Well, Weiss hoped that this Tuckson fellow had some books that would appeal to her.

Walking through the door, Weiss and Ruby immediately noticed the dimly lit, messy sate of the store. Books were piled everywhere, from the front counter to the sides of the bookshelves. And, for some reason, a tarp was in the middle of the floor. It appeared to be covering up some large, dark stain. Weiss wasn't impressed by this store at all. How could a purveyor of literature allow his shop to fall into disrepair?

Sauntering up to the front counter, Ruby and Weiss looked around for a cashier, or anyone to help them. "Hello?" Ruby called out. She got no response.

Looking at the counter, Weiss saw a shiny chrome bell. Ah, so you had to ring this for service. That made sense. So, she hit the bell three times and called out, "Hello? We're here to buy some books, please!".

Their persistence was rewarded as a rather short man shuffled out from behind a curtain. At least someone was here to look over this store. The man, who in addition to being vertically challenged, also had rather long and thick mutton chops, and his hair poked out to the sides. It made him seem like he had some animal characteristics to him. If Weiss was to make an educated guess, this mam was a Faunus.

"Can I help you?" the man said in a low, rumbling voice.

Ruby awkwardly led in with, "Uh, h-hi, me and my, uh, friend are looking for some self-help books. Can you tell us where they are, Mr…". Ruby paused to look for any sort of name tag.

"Logan," the man cut off. "They're over there, I think" he pointed at a pile of books near the tarp.

"Uhh… thanks?" Weiss said as she walked over to the pile. Ruby joined her side, and sifted through the lump of literature.

There was no ordering to the book pile, if such a thing could exist. All of the stuff that looked vaguely psychological was mixed in with all the books promising things like 'How to Lose Weight with Kale!' and 'Magic for Your Sex Life!'. Nothing that Weiss was interested in the slightest.

So, gathering up the books that she thought looked helpful, Ruby and Weiss put what they gathered onto the counter, expecting to be rung up. Instead, Logan stood there, looking at the two. It looked like he had no idea what to do in this situation.

"Ehh… should you tell us how much these cost?" Weiss stiffly suggested. Did this guy even know how to work here?

"Right, right," Logan said, grabbing the books and putting them into a large paper bag. Putting the bag on the counter, he said, "That'll be, um… thirty lien?".

Weiss was taken a little aback at the announced price. Thirty lien? That was absurdly cheap! There was at least twenty books in that bag! Was there some sort of special going on that she didn't know about? If so, then Weiss had to remember to come back more often. Clearly, she could make out like a bandit here!

Pulling out her wallet, Weiss placed the lien on the counter top and grabbed the bag. "Thanks," Weiss said as she handed the bag to Ruby for her to carry.

"No problem," Logan replied, slipping the lien into his pocket. Wasn't he going to put it in a register or something? Man, this shopkeeper sure was odd. But, that train of thought was halted when Logan slunk back behind the curtain that separated the back of the store from the front.

Satisfied with what they got, Weiss and Ruby walked out of the bookstore. Right now, Team White Rose felt pretty good. Not only were they able to get more help for Weiss, but for an incredibly cheap price as well! Man, now this is what they would call a productive day indeed! If anything, this can only get better!

**xxx**

**Oh boy, what sort of crazy stuff will Weiss put herself through in the name of mental health? Well, I guess you'll just have to tune in again to find out! Moving on from that, I'm thinking of doing something special in my bottom author's notes for you guys. I'm going to give some shout-outs to some of you great fans! In other words, sempai is going to notice the shit out of you. So, let's see who the luck first fan mentioned is going to be!**

***Rolls dice***

**And, the first shout out goes to… The3Ryans!**

**Congratulations! Good job for supporting all this crazy crap I call publishable writing! And, I'm truly honored to have someone as cool as you for a fan. Keep that in mind!**

**But now, I must go. I need to write some more! Be sure to send me a message or review! And, if you're lucky, you might get a shout-out! This is The Draigg, signing off for now!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Makin' A List, And Checking It Twice

**Contrary to what the chapter title may imply, no, Weiss is not Santa Claus. I bet she would be terrible at it, anyway. Like, she would give children a bag of nickels and tell them to invest it wisely. At least with the fat Santa, you get cool stuff like video games, sweaters, and rare, out of print DVDs. Huh, that was a weird tangent there. Let's just pretend that on never happened and let's get to the story, okay?**

**xxx**

It was late that Saturday afternoon when Ruby and Weiss got back to Beacon Academy. Well, at least it was a weekend, and they weren't missing anything. Yet again, if a certain busty blonde haired girl and her energetic redhead friend didn't ruin any possibility for the dance to happen, they could have been getting ready for it instead. Oh well, everyone might as well just move on from that.

Ruby made sure to knock on the door of Team RWBY's dorm room before she opened it. There had been way too many times that she had walked in on Blake and Yang doing something that would irreparably scar her mind. She desperately tried to block out the one time that she didn't knock next week, and accidentally walked in on Blake dressed as a sexy cop, and Yang made up to look like a poor migrant worker. Well, she would just have to file that one in the brain vault, alongside Velvet's PSA and fears of being eaten alive.

"Come in," Blake said from behind the door. Weiss and Ruby let out a collective sigh of relief, and walked into their room.

Fortunately for the sanctity of their eyes, Weiss and Ruby saw that Yang was virtually glued to the television set, and Blake was sitting on her bed, wrapped in her blanket with a book in hand. Things certainly seemed normal, and not kinky to the point where it makes your head tilt trying to picture it.

"Hey, guys," Yang greeted distantly. She didn't even look away from her show.

"'Sup," Ruby replied back as she set the bag of books on Weiss' bunk. Blake eyed the paper bag out of the corner of her eye.

With the natural curiosity that only a cat could have, she asked Ruby, "What's that you got there?".

"Oh, a bunch of books," replied Ruby. Just as she finished her sentence, she was pushed out of the way by Blake, who had leapt out of her covers and dashed over to the bag of books.

"Hey, watch what you're doing!" Weiss scolded the cat girl. Blake paid her no mind. She was too focused on looking at all of the books.

"You've gotten so much!" Blake gushed. It was astounding! For her, this was the equivalent of Weiss and Ruby hauling in a chest full of pirate treasure. She needed to read all off them right now!

So, Blake shoved as many books in her arms that she could carry, and dumped them on her bed. Then, she sat back down and opened up the first book on top of the pile. As scanned over the lines… and then realized what type of book this was. "Wait… this is a self-help book!" Blake noticed.

Weiss snatched the book out of her hands and put it back on her bunk. "If you hadn't jumped the gun, I would have EXPLAINED that these books were for me," Weiss said, her tone thick with annoyance.

"Self-help books? Why do you need—never mind," Yang said over her shoulder.

"And what's THAT supposed to mean?" Weiss seethed. She didn't need this crap from Yang!

Sighing, Yang turned around in her chair and looked at the others. Blake gave her a knowing look, Weiss was still glaring at her, and Ruby looked like she was expecting another fight to break out between the two. So, the cloaked team leader began to edge slowly towards Weiss' back, ready to give her a calming hug at a moment's notice.

"Well… I mean… ehh… how do I say this…" Yang stammered, looking for a response. But really, there was no good way to tell your sister's girlfriend that you thought she was mentally ill, and that she needed all the help she could ever get. Desperate, Yang looked to Blake for help.

Reading the message in Yang's eyes, Blake chimed in with, "Well… what I think Yang means to say is that it's good that you're seeking help outside of your, uh, therapist,". That sounded like a believable way to phrase that Weiss needed a lot of help.

Fortunately, Weiss seemed to buy it. Sure, she looked suspicious for a moment, but she decided to relent. "Well… to be honest, I think I can really become a good person with these books," the heiress admitted.

"That's the spirit!" Yang encouraged. Her chipper tone was from not only feeling proud of Weiss for stepping up to the plate to take control of what she felt, but also her being secretly glad that Weiss wasn't going to argue with her again. She had enough of Weiss' angry shrieking for this week already.

Nodding at Yang, Ruby put her arm around Weiss. "That's right. Come on, Weiss. Let's read these, okay?" she cooed into Weiss' ear. Weiss couldn't help but blush a little. She could feel Ruby's warm breath tickle her ear, and the warmth of her body heat coming through her cloak.

Ruby smiled to herself. It worked like a charm. She always knew the right thing to do when it came to making Weiss feel relaxed around her. Maybe she should write a self-help book herself! Oh, just imagine all the cookies she could buy if it became a massive success! The thought of that alone made her mouth water.

Sitting down, Ruby and Weiss began to pour through the books that were still in the bag, and not on Blake's bed. Maybe they should have looked at what they purchased a little more thoroughly. Sure, they had ditched a lot of the weight loss and sex life advice books, but that didn't mean the books they got were of very good quality, ether. A lot of them seemed to imply that just by visualizing your goal hard enough, it would come true. Of course, that's completely and utter bullshit. That's like saying people with terminal illnesses died because they didn't want to live hard enough. Naturally, the books with those kinds of messages were tossed under the bed to be forgotten by Weiss. Not only could those books not help her in any way, shape, or form, but trying to live out a stupid fantasy like that was bound to get her into unneeded trouble. At least her fantasies were appealing and made complete sense to her. Granted, many of them involved her and Ruby being naked and exposed to everyone outside the safety of the dorms, but those were way more believable than what those books had to offer.

But, after slogging through those wastes of paper and trees, Weiss found a book that looked pretty interesting. It was called '_The Black List_'. Ohh, that sounded intriguing. Flipping through that book, she found the basic idea behind the writings. Basically, it said that a person must try to sort out what they feel makes themselves who they are. And, it advised the reader to make a list of what they think they like, and what they think they don't. With that list in hand, it was up to the person to really try those things out, and find out if what they feel is really true about them.

All of that made a lot of sense to Weiss. As Dr. Schreber told her, it's important to know who you are, and what you want. If she did something similar to what this book was saying, then she could probably easily figure out who she really was on the inside! Yes, this is exactly what she needed to do! She needed to make a Weiss list!

"_...That's actually a pretty terrible name for a good idea. Oh well, maybe I can come up with a better one when I write it,_" Weiss thought to herself.

Getting up from her seat on the bunk, Weiss walked over to her school supplies to look for a pen and paper. Only then she realized how much time had passed. She and Ruby had gotten back around the mid-afternoon, and now it was starting to get a little dim outside of the window. She must have been really sucked in by that book to not notice a few hours pass by. Maybe she was getting to be more like Blake.

"_No! You're not like Blake! You're not some lewd fetishist!_" Weiss mentally reminded herself.

"_What about the exhibitionism?_" a small, contrasting voice asked in her mind.

"_…__A harmless fantasy, nothing more! There's nothing wrong with imagining Ruby naked except for her cloak, out in the courtyard at night, with the heat from her bare skin warming up my own. And then she would take of her cloak, the only thing left between us being passion. Then, slowly dipping me to the ground, Ruby would allow her small, supple lips to slowly and gently lick and suck on my—_". Weiss was suddenly knocked out of her (recurring) fantasy by a confused looking Ruby.

"Err, Weiss? Y-you've been staring at that wall for a while. Are you okay?" she asked.

Weiss couldn't help but feel a little flustered about this. Here she was, having been caught in her fantasy by the very person she was fantasizing about! Weiss hoped that Ruby, nor anyone else would notice how aroused she was right then. She wouldn't be able to live it down, she had an image to uphold! Although, her dress was feeling a little too tight. Maybe she should take it off. And Ruby should take hers off too. After all, it wouldn't be fair for just her to be naked. Plus, Weiss knew for a fact that being in the nude with Ruby while others watched them would feel positively AMAZING.

"_No, Weiss! Get back on track!_" her consciousness scolded. "I, uh, was thinking about what I needed to do. I have an idea now," was Weiss' excuse. To be fair, that's what she was doing, up until the point where her desires overrode her rational thinking.

"Ohhhh…" ruby replied. "So, what is it?".

"Well…" Weiss said, holding up the book in her hand, "This book says that I should make a list about what I think I like and don't like. Then, I should try all of them, just to be sure,".

"I'm liking the sound of that," Yang butted in from her seat.

Weiss briefly grew irritated at the interruption, but then allowed that to pass. "Anyway," she continued, "I think that this is the best way to sort out my… emotional baggage,".

"Wow! So you're going to be trying all new stuff?" asked Ruby.

"Right," was Weiss' clipped reply. But then, after an awkward beat, she asked in a quitter voice, "So, um, can you please help me?".

"W-with your list thing?" Ruby inquired back. Weiss gave a small nod in reply. She didn't want to have to admit she was a little intimidated by the idea of trying different things, but this was for her own good. So, Ruby was probably the most understanding person to help her through this phase.

"Okay… I'll do it!" Ruby bravely declared, thumping her fist against her chest. She tried her best to look heroic and capable, but that was a hard thing to accomplish when she nearly tripped over a pair of shoes on the floor. Still, it was endearing, in a kind of dorky way.

"Okay, thanks," Weiss said with a small chuckle. But then, her slight smile dropped as she grew serious again. "But seriously, I need to figure out what I need to put on there," she continued.

"That'll be easy!" Ruby announced as she dashed over to the work desk to get a pencil and something to write on. Weiss couldn't help but smile again at her girlfriend's enthusiasm. "Let's do it!".

"Alright, Ms. Team Leader," Weiss smirked back.

And so, Weiss and Ruby sat on Weiss' bunk, and tried to write up what Weiss should work on.

**xxx**

Fast forwarding a little bit, it was now pretty late at night. That much was obvious, as the shattered moon hung high in the sky, and the digital clock said that it was midnight.

Weiss was still awake. Ruby, on the other hand, wasn't. The younger girl had decided to fall asleep on Weiss' bed this time around, after spending an hour or so with Weiss, working on the list of things to try. Weiss sat up on the edge of her bunk, reading what the list said over and over again.

If one was to look over her shoulder and read the piece of paper in her hand, it would read something like:

Playing video games (On the fence—try)

Avocados (Dislike—try)

Not being involved in class (Dislike—try)

Be normal? (Try?) [Weiss had no idea what Ruby meant by suggesting that one]

Arguing (Dislike—try not to)

Ruby (Love—Re-try and re-try over and over again) [Ruby was overjoyed when she saw Weiss write that]

Yang (Like—Re-try)

Blake (Like—Re-try)

Romantic comedies (Like—Re-try)

Ren (?—Try?)

Nora (On the fence—Try)

Pyrrha (Like—Re-try)

Jaune (On the fence—Try)

Family (-)

Being romantic (Like—Re-try)

Being happy (Like—Re-try)

Now that Weiss thought about it, she and ruby hadn't really gotten all that much written down compared to how much time they spent on this list. If anything, most of their time was spent on debating what to put on there in the first place, instead of outright writing it down.

However, Weiss felt that something was missing. And, worst of all, she knew exactly what it was. But, she was embarrassed to put it on the list with the other items. On the other hand, Weiss really wanted to try it, if not just to figure out if it was some phase or not. To be frank, it scared her a little. She had no clue how Ruby would react to actually doing it! Alas, this was probably the one time Weiss had any real excuse to really do it. And, with Ruby being the girl with an enormous heart that she was, would probably be willing to go through with it. That was it, Weiss was going to put it down on the list. She couldn't chicken out on what she really felt!

Weiss stood up from the bun and walked over to the work desk. Grabbing a pen, she wrote down what she felt she really wanted to do, deep, deep down inside herself. So, under the listing of 'Being happy', she added in 'Fantasy'. She just had to try it.

Satisfied with her editing, Weiss placed the list and pen back on the desk, and quietly tip-toed her way back to her bed. As she slipped under the covers, she could hear Ruby mutter something in her sleep. Weiss shifted on her side to listen to what Ruby was saying in her sleep.

"Nawww… I can't eat anymore…" the team leader mumbled through her sleeping.

Weiss smiled in her sleep. Ruby was probably having some silly dream. But then, to her surprise, Ruby flopped on her side to face her. "Mmm… ice cream…" the sleeping girl mumbled some more.

Then, for some odd reason, Ruby began to lick Weiss' face, as if it was some delicious soft-serve ice cream. Weiss froze in place and her breath hitched in her throat when she felt Ruby's damp tongue against her cheek.

Honestly, Weiss had no idea how to react. On the one hand, this was turning her on to no end. The throbbing heat between her legs could attest to that. On the other hand, it was pretty damn weird that Ruby would do this in her sleep. If Weiss was a man, her erection would be the most confused one EVER.

However, before her hormones and other mental processes could decide for her whether to masturbate to this or not, Weiss could feel Ruby stop licking her face and flip onto her back. "No more, please…" the sleeping girl groaned.

Weiss let out her held breath and pouted. She couldn't help but feel a little disappointed that Ruby stopped licking her. If only it went on for another minute, Weiss probably would have given in to temptation and shoved her hand under the hem of her nightgown. But now, that opportunity had gone by, and Weiss was left wanting more. In some alternate universe, the male version of Weiss was getting blue balls right about now.

Pulling the covers over herself a little more, Weiss shortly fell asleep thereafter. Maybe things would look up in the morning. Hopefully, she wouldn't have an embarrassing sex dream because of this.

**xxx**

**Oh ho, do I smell some lemon coming up? You bet I do! I mean, it's been a while since I wrote some, and I feel that the right time has come around for me to do so again. But, enough about me promising sex scenes. Let's get to my shout out section! Now, let's see who's gonna get noticed by sempai today!**

***Picks name out of spiffy hat***

**It's… Jacklyn Frost!**

**Congratulations, Jackie, on being one cool chica and supporting the madness that is me!**

**But now, I must bid you all farewell! Writing awaits! This is The Draigg, bidding you all adieu!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Let's Take Some Small Steps Here

**Some famous philosopher that I can't remember the name said that the journey of a thousand miles starts with one step. Well, in the case of this story, I feel like it begins with that one person taking that step, tripping on a rock, and somehow hurling themselves into the sun. I'm not exactly sure how that one would work, but I think that metaphor is appropriate enough… probably. Huh, look at me, talking about pointless crap. Let me talk about something vaguely more important before we get to the chapter here. I've gotten a few questions about the nature of these smaller, shorter stories. Well, the way I see them compared to my longer 'seasons' is that they're kind of like filler-arcs, except what happens here will carry on some important story development into the 'season' when it comes around. Sound fine to everyone? Good! Let's get to the story then!  
><strong>

**xxx**

Weiss woke up rather early that Monday morning. Maybe it was because she excited by the idea of getting started on working through her list. But, in reality, it more likely out of the fact that when Ruby rolled on her side, she accidentally shoved Weiss onto the floor.

The heiress could only gasp in shock as she collided with the carpeted floor. Who could really expect to wake up that way? If anything, she expected to wake up because of Ruby licking her face some more. It would be like being woken up by a loyal puppy.

"Urrrgghhhhh…" Weiss groaned as she sat up and rubbed her eyes. Through her bleary eyes, she looked over at the clock to see what time it was. The digital read out told her it was 6:14 AM. In other words, it was WAY too fucking early for her.

Standing up, Weiss looked at the small figure of Ruby in her bed. She was drooling all over herself, and her arm was dangling over the edge of the bunk. If Weiss had to guess, it was Ruby that knocked her out of her bed.

"_She's gonna sleep on the floor tomorrow…_" Weiss' groggy mind told her. But, she really couldn't do much about the fact she was awake now. Sure, she could climb back under her sheets, but that would only buy her an extra hour or so of rest before she had to get back up. So, she might as well just start getting ready now.

Stripping off her nightgown in the middle of the room, Weiss allowed herself the quick thrill of being only in her underwear around her team mates. But, she could only linger around for so long before common sense would remind her that she had to get ready for the day sometime soon. After all, Team RWBY had morning classes today.

So, after a few minutes of standing perfectly still, Weiss quickly made for the bathroom and quietly shut the door behind her. Turning on the bath/shower, she quickly stripped off her undergarments and stepping in. The warm water pounding against her body felt inviting... and yet somehow sickening at the same time. Weiss reached down to grab the shampoo on the corner of the bath tub. Near the rim of the tub, she noticed something disheartening.

There was a thin pinkish red line running evenly around the tub. It was a small reminder of what she nearly did a little over two weeks ago. It was an unwelcome remembrance, thinking of when she felt so low, so dirty that taking her life was the only choice she had left. It felt like it happened so long ago, but that was only because Weiss was trying to distance herself from that experience as much as possible. But still… she didn't need this to remind her of her abortive suicide attempt. She already had the small scar on her wrist to serve as a memento.

Sighing bitterly to herself, Weiss flipped up the cap of the shampoo and poured some into her other hand. Then, putting down the bottle, she began to wash her hair. Maybe she could let the comfortable feeling of soapy water wash away her anxieties and fears for now.

**xxx**

About twenty or so minutes later, after Weiss had finished her showering and otherwise got ready for the day, she stepped out of the bathroom, wearing only a towel, to get changed into her school uniform. Everyone was still asleep, so she felt she could change without anyone noticing. Plus, she could recreate her little thrill form earlier. The thought of it sent a small chill down her spine.

Weiss quietly made her way over to the dresser and dropped the towel off of her body. She didn't move a muscle, and instead let the cool morning air rest against her bare body. Her heart began to beat faster, as she the thought of her being caught raced through her mind. But, to her, that only made it even more exciting. She swallowed anxiously, feeling a warm spark grow in her stomach. Weiss' breathing grew a little heavier as she watched her teammates resting in their beds. It crossed her mind that maybe she could masturbate and get away with it right now. The thought certainly excited her, not only because it would feel great, but also because of the idea that she was tossing caution to the wind and doing something incredibly risky.

But, common sense came back from its brief interlude, and began to scold her for thinking of such a thing. "_Really, Weiss? You should be ashamed. You weren't raised to like such deviant things. Now be a good girl and get dressed,_" her mind said.

Disappointedly, Weiss opened the drawers and pulled out her clothes. As she got dressed, she began to wonder how right that part of her mind was. Even though she really, really wanted do something like that, and indulge in a little exhibitionism, it was also going against everything she was taught from an early age. In short, Weiss had no idea how to feel about her fetish. Maybe it was a good idea after all that she put it on her list. At least, it could help her sort out all this conflict she was having with herself.

Now that she was fully dressed, Weiss decided to bide her time by watching some television. She didn't have any homework that needed any doing right now, and it would be most rude to wake up everyone this early. Breakfast was the time to really converse and interact with everyone, anyway.

**xxx**

Skipping ahead a little to the aforementioned meal, Weiss found herself standing in line, waiting to pick up her breakfast. She brushed her hand against the pocket of her skirt, feeling her folded up list inside. It was the fifth time in twenty minute she had done that. It was the anxiety of starting up something new, was all.

As she stepped up to the food laid out for the hungry students or staff to grab, scanned over all of the available options. Muffins, no… bacon, no… scrambled eggs, no… balut, definitely not… pancakes, no… ah! There it was! Putting her selection on her tray, Weiss also grabbed some toast and walked over to where Teams RWBY and JNPR were sitting.

Sitting down, apparently Weiss had joined them while Nora was rambling on about another one of her strange dreams.

"—So then, Heero shows up and's all like, "Mission accepted,'! But then, Simon bursts out of the ground, 'cuz his arm turned into a HUGGGEEE core drill! And he's all like, 'Fight me!' and so they did and it was awesome!" Nora gushed.

There was the usual lot of reactions. Ren said nothing and went along with it, Yang was completely enthralled, Jaune and Pyrrha weren't paying attention at all, and Ruby and Blake were nodding, if only to just get Nora to move on already. They were here to eat, not to listen to some odd story of hers cobbled together from a bunch of anime and television shows.

"Did I miss out on anything?" Weiss snarked.

"Not really…" Blake grumbled mostly to herself. She was really regretting not taking a book to read today.

"Ah, Weiss!" Nora said as she noticed her white haired friend sitting down, "Wanna hear my cool dream?".

"No thanks, Nora. I just want to have a peaceful breakfast, is all," Weiss calmly replied. After all, one of the items on her list required her to be politer around Nora.

"Ohh… okay…" said Nora, a little disappointed.

Weiss simply gave a small shrug. Then, she looked down at her try and mentally fortified herself for what she was about to eat: a bowl of guacamole.

The one food that Weiss detested the most was the avocado. She didn't know why, though. Maybe it was because of its texture and taste, or her thought that it was like some weird hybrid of fruit and vegetable. In any case, Weiss hated them, and often tried to avoid eating one whenever the issue came up.

…But, she had put down avocados on her list. This was supposed to herald the turning of a new leaf for her. So, she might as well try it once more. Picking up her spoon, Weiss dug out a generous helping of guacamole and shoved it in her mouth with one large bite.

Ruby, who was watching Weiss eat a bunch of weird green stuff out of a bowl, noticed that Weiss completely froze, her expression staying exactly the same as it did when she put the spoon in her mouth. The heiress stayed like that for a good minute or so, and it was starting to scare Ruby a little.

"W-Weiss? Are you ok-okay?" the cloaked girl nervously asked.

"…Nope," Weiss said as she let the spoon drop out of her mouth and onto her tray. "Nope nope nope nope nope nope nope nope,". At that, Weiss then stuck out her tongue and began to furiously wipe at it with a napkin. She was desperate to get that… awful, heinous, criminal taste out of her mouth. As it turned out, putting your most hated food on a self-improvement list was a less-than-great idea. No fucking shit.

Weiss began to frantically shove the toast she also picked up into her mouth. She hoped that the lightly buttered sourdough could take away the memory of that… THING she had just tried to consume. To Weiss, anything made of avocado was now literally the worst.

Of course, this rather bizarre spectacle drew the attention of the others at the table.

"What is it?" Pyrrha asked, her concern for her friend growing. Jaune looked equally as worried. However, Yang, Blake and Nora were completely fascinated by what was happening. And, naturally, Ren didn't look like he gave two shits about what was happening.

Swallowing the toast, Weiss growled angrily, "Avocado! Fucking avocado!".

After a brief moment of silence, the whole table burst into laughter, barring Ruby and Weiss. Even Ren got in with some laughter, in the form of a low chuckle. Weiss was absolutely furious, and Ruby was really worried that Weiss was going to completely snap. She was confused as to why Weiss put avocado on the list, but now she fully understood how much she hated it.

"What's so funny?!" Weiss demanded to know.

Ren, given that he was the only one of the laughing group not doubled over in mirth, replied for his friends. "It's just that it's so odd seeing you so upset over something that specific," he explained, his chuckling dying down slightly.

Weiss took several deep breaths to calm herself down. She could tell already that this whole exercise in self-betterment was going to be a lot longer than originally imagined. "It's not that funny…" she grumbled.

"And I think that's the first time we've heard you swear. Ever," added Ren.

A deep blush crept over Weiss' face as she realized how true that was. Cradling her face in her hands, she mumbled bitterly, "So much for starting out today right…".

Ruby put an arm around her shoulder and reassured her girlfriend with, "Well, I'm proud of you for eating some, Weiss. Like that one famous guy said, the trip of a million miles begins with one hop!".

Weiss couldn't' stop an anguished groan from escaping her lips. Ruby was so close to the actual quote, it was painful to gear her get it so wrong at the same time. Malapropers were one of man's greatest follies in Weiss' book.

"…Thanks, I guess," Weiss replied from beneath her hands. In her mind, she might as well just go with the flow and take the compliment. She would need all the support she could get for this whole project.

And, considering this incredibly disastrous start to her new personal outlook on life, all Weiss could really hope for was something good to come out of trying the other things on her list.

God damn, she hated avocados.

**xxx**

**…****Okay, even I have no real clue how the hell I just made half of a chapter about Weiss hating on avocados. Sometimes I just start writing, and I have no clue where it's going to go from there. But hey, that makes it exciting for all of us! Even if it comes off kind of weird or full of narm! By the way, did you know that the avocado is named after the ancient Aztec word for testicle? Fun fact, right? But, enough about fruits named after genitals. Let's move onto the shout outs! Who will be the lucky fan this week?**

***Spins a raffle cage and pulls out a numbered ball***

**It's… Jigsaw720!**

**Thanks for sticking with my stories! Sorry you're not mentioned in a less odd chapter, but that's life for ya! And thus, this has been your favorite author, The Draigg, signing off for now!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Let's Hope This Gets Better

**Okay, so we've got one item on the list down for the count. But hey, we've got a whole bunch more for Weiss to suffer through—I mean, to try out. And honestly, it's not a matter of who will let me have Weiss do all this stuff. It's more like, who's going to stop me? But enough about making fictional characters slog through crap, you guys came here for a story! So, let's get to it!**

**xxx**

After the disaster that Weiss called breakfast, Team RWBY had to go to their classes. Normally, this would make for a normal, if kind of boring and uneventful day. But, on Weiss' list, she had put down that she would try to participate in class a little less than normal. It was Ruby who suggested she write that. According to her, Weiss came off as kind of a try-hard in class. So, Ruby wanted to see if she could calm down the intensity for academics.

Weiss found herself sitting in Professor Oobleck's' class, listening to the coffee addict ramble on about how important siege weapons were to a war that happened so long ago, that A) most students never heard of it, or B) the students who did didn't care about it at all. But, what made this whole thing infuriating to Weiss was that she knew plenty about what the professor was talking about, and she could easily answer the questions he was asking. But, no, she had to try and not participate in class.

What she needed the most right now was a distraction. Weiss looked around to see what she could do to take her mind off of class right now.

"_Maybe I should practice my drawing skills. Heaven knows those definitely need an improvement_," Weiss thought to herself.

That was incredibly true. If Weiss had to compare her drawing skills to anybody, the best she could say about herself was that she was at least better than Ruby. Of course, that statement didn't lend itself much credence, as Ruby had the artistic skills of an amputee seal. But, what Weiss lacked in some skill, she made up with sheer confidence. She could draw the hell out of something!

Tearing a piece of paper out of her notebook, Weiss prepared to draw something. She wasn't sure what exactly, but hey, none of the kingdoms were built in a day, you know. What she needed, like any good artist, was some inspiration.

Weiss scanned her surroundings. Hmm… maybe she could draw something like the conspiracy pin board behind Professor Oobleck's desk. On second thought, no. It was way too complex and schizophrenic to even begin sketching. How about that pencil case Ruby had brought today? It was pretty easy, it was a slightly rounded rectangle, after all. …No, that wasn't an acceptable challenge.

Maybe Ruby herself? That could work. She had soft features, and Weiss felt confident enough that she could at least capture her features accurately enough. Plus, it would make for a good gift for her, if she felt that it turned out well.

Finding her inspiration, Weiss began to sketch Ruby's profile as she tuned out the history teacher, who was still rambling on long forgotten events and peoples. She started with the rough shape of Ruby's head, and the outline of her hair. Then, Weiss continued from there. Before she knew it, her pencil was flying across the paper, creating shading, depth, and what she thought was an excellent (for her) rendition of Ruby Rose.

**xxx**

When class ended, the bored, lethargic, and otherwise half-dead students filed out of the classroom. But, Weiss wasn't one of those tired people. In fact, she felt like she had plenty of energy stored inside of her right now. It was incredible to think how much answering a lot of questions in class could drain you.

In fact, if Weiss had to describe herself at that moment, she would say she was rather content. She had made a good piece of art, and now she was ready to give it to her inspiration, her own private muse.

"Hey, Ruby? I've got something for you," Weiss said as she walked alongside her partner.

"Huh? What?" Ruby asked back. In response, Weiss dug around through her school supplies and pulled out a piece of notebook paper. With some degree of pride on her face, Weiss presented her gift to Ruby.

"It's of you," Weiss told Ruby as the cloaked girl stared at the image on the paper. "_Wow! She must appreciate it a lot to be looking at it so intently!_" the heiress thought.

Naturally, that wasn't the real reason Ruby was staring at the paper. She was looking at it so intensely in order to figure out just what the hell Weiss had drawn in the first place. Sure, it had the words 'Ruby Rose' at the bottom, this… thing didn't look like her in any way, shape, or form. First of all, the eyes were so far apart that it made her look like a goldfish Faunus. Secondly, was that a mustache on her upper lip, or some poor attempt at shading? And the chin was completely wrong as well. If Ruby remembered the way she looked in the mirror the last time she looked, she certainly didn't have a brick for a jawline. Also, the nose wasn't a nose at all. It was just a few lines and holes for what Ruby assumed were nostrils. In short, the portrait that Weiss drew was an absolute abomination.

Not that Ruby could let Weiss know that, of course. It would probably hurt her to hear that the person that she loved the most thought her present was crappy.

"I-it's great. Really!" Ruby lied.

"I'm glad you like it," Weiss slightly beamed. "It took me some time to do the shading on your upper lip, but I think it turned out pretty well after all,". She was really proud of that picture, and her pride swelled even more hearing that Ruby liked her picture.

"I'll keep this somewhere safe," Ruby said as she put the paper in her bag. If she was lucky she hoped that she would just forget about it and let it end up crumple at the bottom.

"You know, I can draw you some more if you want me to," offered Weiss.

"No!" Ruby blurted out. But then, she caught herself, and replied calmly, "No, i-it's good, I swear! I just need this one!".

"Are you sure? I have plenty more in me!" Weiss said to Ruby. But, at this point, Ruby was picking up her pace in order to catch up with Yang and Blake. Maybe they could save her from this awkward situation.

As soon as Ruby walked up to Team Bumblebee, she immediately threw them under the bus. "Hey, guys! Weiss is offering to draw pictures of us! Isn't that great?" she said in an overly sweet tone.

Before they could react, Yang and Blake saw Weiss walk next to Ruby. "Hey, I wasn't done talking to you," she complained.

"Sorry, I was just telling these two that you can probably draw something for them!" Ruby told her girlfriend with a fake smile. Internally, she was sweating bullets, hoping that her ruse wouldn't be exposed.

"Draw something?" parroted Blake. What the hell did she just get dragged into?

"Weiss here was telling me that she wants to practice her drawing some more, right?" Ruby asked the team.

"R-right. And, I suppose some extra inspiration could help…" mused Weiss. Yeah… maybe she could expand her talents with more than one drawing subject!

"I guess I'm down for it…" volunteered Yang. Really, she had nothing to lose doing this. After all, she was helping her sister's girlfriend with this. That made it somewhat worth it, she figured.

Weiss clasped her hands together. "Excellent! Can I draw you after classes?" she asked her new subject.

"Sure," Yang offhandedly replied. Really, there wasn't exactly much to over think here. How bad could it be?

**xxx**

That afternoon, Yang found herself eating her own words bitterly. What she expected by agreeing to let Weiss sketch her was just a chill, relaxed art session. What she was experiencing now was Weiss being a complete prima donna about everything, mostly directed at her.

"I said sit straighter! I'm trying to draw a person, not an ape!" Weiss scolded from her chair.

The list girl was sitting across from Yang in their dorm room, sketching pad borrowed from Blake in hand. Speaking of Blake, she couldn't help herself from making a bunch of snarky comments at Yang's expense from her bunk.

"Oh Yang, don't worry. I'm sure you make for a beautiful, graceful silverback. Or, maybe a blondeback?" the cat Faunus teased.

"Ah ha, hahaha fuck you," Yang muttered under her breath. By now, she must have been sitting still for at least twenty minutes, and Weiss was yet to make any progress on anything. Why couldn't she be like Ruby and Blake right now, just lounging around and having a good time? Oh, right. She volunteered for this. Sometimes, Yang hated herself for being a little too compassionate.

"What is this?" Weiss demanded to know, pointing at Yang's hands. They hadn't moved at all ever since Yang sat down. "Get your meat hooks in the right position, damn it!" she complained some more.

Yang snapped at her with, "Just what the hell IS the right position?!".

"It isn't my job to educate you! Figure it out!" Weiss shot back.

Yang gave a short huff in anger. At this rate, Yang would have to start praying to any gods that would listen to her. Maybe they could give her the strength to not strangle Weiss to death.

Adjusting in her chair, Yang shifted her pose so that now her hands were clasped on her lap. "Better?" she bitterly spat.

Sighing, Weiss replied, "I think that's as good as it's going to get,".

"_About fucking time…_" Yang thought to herself. She was only trying to do something nice for Weiss, and she got completely shat upon by her. See, this is why that girl didn't have many friends growing up. That, and having a sheltered childhood. But, that second point didn't apply here right now.

Ruby and Blake continued to watch in silence. There was no way they were going to miss this. For Ruby, it was to make sure that Weiss got this out of her system without a massive fight happening, and for Blake, it was because she wanted more sarcasm material. This was a goldmine of pure snark!

After about fifteen or so minutes of silence, with only the sounds of pencil against paper to provide ambiance, Weiss had finally finished drawing her portrait of Yang. Turing around the sketching pad to show Yang she said smugly, "There, was that so hard?".

Yang, in a rare instance, was almost at a loss for words. Not out of reverence for artistic brilliance, mind you, but at how terrible the drawing was. Was this like some attempt to write arcane symbols to summon something from the dark abyss? If it was so, then that would make WAY more sense than the picture being a legit attempt at making art.

"…The FUCK is that?" Yang couldn't help but ask.

Weiss looked at the picture, confused. Then looking back at Yang, she replied, "It's a portrait of you,". From her tone, it sounded like Weiss was explaining something to a small child.

Massaging her temples, Yang said, "Okay, there's SO much wrong there, I don't know where to start…".

"Hey, you wanted me to draw you, okay? Don't complain about what you got," defended Weiss.

"Yeah, be thankful, Yang," Blake butted in with a subtle grin.

Yang glared at Blake, before focusing her attention back at Weiss. "Look, look…" she tiredly groaned, "It's nice and all that you want to be artistic and shit, but honestly, I think you would have a better chance giving up,".

Weiss was a little shocked at how blunt Yang got. Was her drawing even worse than she thought? She decided to look at the picture again, this time with a more critical eye. Holy hell, Yang was right. Even by her personal standards, the sketch was terrible. Somehow, Yang's hands looked like they were made solely of thumbs, and her body proportions were way off. The only way this could be considered as something close to art would be if it was some odd modern art, Dadaist masterpiece. Why didn't anyone tell her that it looked terrible?

"Ruby!" Weiss heatedly demanded, "Why didn't you say anything?".

Weiss heard Ruby yelp slightly from her bed, her deception being exposed. "I-I didn't wanna hurt your feelings! Sorry, sorry!" the cloaked girl cried.

Weiss groaned, took a deep breath, and tore her finished picture in two. Tossing the remains in the trash, Weiss said, "Ruby, please… don't lie to me. I… I really don't need it, okay?". On the inside, Weiss was kind of hurt that Ruby would lie to her like that. She just wanted the person she loved to be honest, even if it wasn't a happy truth. Sure, Weiss understood why would do that, in order to make her happy, but that didn't mean that her lie didn't sting a little.

Leaping down from her bunk, Ruby wrapped Weiss in an apologetic hug. "I'm really, really sorry! Th-think you can forgive me?" she asked, her eyes growing adorably wide and watery.

Bah, Weiss couldn't say no to those puppy-dog eyes of Ruby's. "Of course…" Weiss accepted as she rubbed Ruby's hair. "But be honest next time, okay?".

"Right, right…" Ruby mumbled as she nuzzled her face into Weiss' shoulder. They kept on hugging, even though Weiss and Yang were beginning to look a little awkward for having nothing to do while a touching scene went on in front of them.

Naturally, Weiss didn't care. She needed something to give her some comfort after the rocky start to turning over a new leaf. All she could hope for now is that this could get better.

**xxx**

**If you want to recreate how Weiss draws for yourself, I've got a few simple steps for you. One, find a hammer. Two, break your drawing hand with said hammer. Three, with your good hand, hit your head until you forget what good art looks like. Four, draw. See, it's that simple! However, I can't really go into any more detail beyond step number four. Why? Because I've got a shout out to do! Let's see who the awesome fan I pick this time is!**

***Throws dart at board full of names***

**It's… OBSERVER01!**

**You're awesome for reading the stuff I put on the internet! Keep up the great work, okay?**

**But now, like tears in the rain, I must disappear for now! This is The Draigg, vanishing for the time being!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Weiss And Ruby Play…

**Okay, who's ready for some video game related hilarity? Probably a lot of you, but you can probably get that from a bunch of different stories on this site… wait! Get back here! What I was going to say next was that this one is unique, because it was written by me! …Okay, admittedly, that isn't that good of an argument. Just, read this chapter or something.**

**xxx**

Now that it was Tuesday, Weiss felt that it was time to work on a different list item. She had already crossed off the easier ones (which were trying avocados and participating less in class), so now it was time to try and move onto another easy one. That's right, today Weiss was going to try and play some video games. Oh, this ought to be fun.

So, against her normal behavior, she found herself sitting with Ruby around Blake's laptop. The cat Faunus agreed to loan her laptop for some good old fashioned gaming, with the stipulation that they wouldn't look at any of the files on her desktop. That was more for her friend's safety than anything. That, and the porn she had saved catered only to some VERY specific kinks. Like, how many average people were into reverse futanari?

"So, uh, what good games should we try?" Weiss awkwardly asked Ruby.

"Uhh… Oh, I know! There's this one game I wanna try and it sounds pretty cool!" Ruby thought aloud.

"What's it called?" questioned Weiss, opening the laptop. She made sure to cover her eyes while she did so, in case Blake accidentally left open either a tab to her fan fiction or some porn. Luckily, Blake had exited out of everything before she and Yang left to get some dinner.

"I think it's called Yellow Man or something…" mused Ruby.

Just as Weiss was going to type in that name into the web browser to search for it, she paused. "That sounds pretty racist, Ruby," she pointed out.

"No, no, like The King In Yellow? It's a horror thing," Ruby clarified. She wasn't racist, she had a lot of friends of different races! Like Lie Ren…

…

…And that was about it, really. Wow, now that she thought about it, Ruby wasn't as ethnically aware as she thought she was. Was that racist, or not? Was Ren just their token ethnic friend, like in those old educational shorts? If so, all they needed now as a fat kid and someone in a wheelchair to complete that image.

Weiss nodded as she understood what Ruby was talking about. Honestly, she was a little surprised that her girlfriend actually knew about that book. Kudos to Ruby for that good literary reference! Might as well savor it while it lasts.

The game was one of the higher search results on the browser. Clicking on the download page, Weiss saved it to the computer. Now, all she had to do was wait for the game to completely download. So, to pass the time, she decided to question Ruby a little more on what the game was like.

"So, what's the point of the game, exactly?" Weiss inquired.

"Oh!" Ruby perked up, "Well, you have to walk around this spooky forest, and collect a bunch of pages. But, the Yellow Man is stalking you, so you have to get them in time, or he gets you!". Ruby accentuated that last bit by clawing her hands and making a scary face. It looked more adorable than terrifying.

"That doesn't sound all that terrifying," Weiss flatly observed. Eyeing the progress bar, she noticed that that game was 33% done downloading. If there was one thing at Beacon Academy that worked better than 'serviceable', it was their high speed internet. Now, if they applied that funding to the cafeteria supplies, maybe there would be less cases of food poisoning happening every few weeks.

Ruby rubbed the back of her head. "Well, I mean, it's eh, not exactly much of the guy having a scary face, but the surprise…" she added.

"Ohh…" Weiss said in realization, "It's more like jumps cares, then,".

"Yeah, pretty much," agreed Ruby.

Weiss clicked her tongue. From what she was told, the game didn't really sound challenging or scary. But, this was territory that she had never traversed before, so Weiss was open to any suggestions Ruby had. She was a fan of those so-called 'Let's Plays', so her opinion seemed to be a good place to start.

Looking back at the progress bar again, the game was 85% done downloading. At this rate, Weiss and Ruby would be ready to play within the next few minutes. Maybe Weiss would enjoy playing games after all!

"Ah! It's done!" Ruby pointed out. Before Weiss knew it, the game was finished downloading, and the install prompt had appeared on the screen. Eager to start playing, Weiss quickly made her way through the various installing options, leaving them on the default settings. Once she agreed to everything she needed to, the game began to install itself to Blake's desktop.

Surprisingly, the game didn't take all that long to download. Probably because it was a small, free to download game. The install widow closed itself, and the icon to start the game appeared under the folder marked 'DUNGEON', and to the left of the folder named 'TRAPS'. Weiss had no clue what those folders had in it, but she had knew that she sure as hell wasn't interested in finding out. She would need all the brain bleach in the world if she was going to do something that scarring.

Just as Weiss was about to click on the icon to launch the game, Ruby cried, "Wait!". Then, the cloaked girl got out of her chair to turn out the light. "Wanna get the right mood," she explained.

Weiss shrugged and launched the game. It took a few seconds to get through the studio and legal stuff, and for it to load up a bit. But then, she was greeted by a rather simple starting menu. It was designed to look like the selection menu on an older model camcorder. Weiss figured that this was the game's stylistic choice.

"Are you ready?" Weiss asked Ruby. Her girlfriend gave a stern nod. By the looks of it, she was trying to look tough and build a barrier around herself. Was the game really all that scary to make her do that? Oh well, Weiss might as well see for herself.

The screen was filled with the image of a dark forest, as view through a fake recording effect. In front of it, in plain white blocky letters was her goal. 'COLLECT THE SEVEN PAGES'. That seemed simple enough.

Weiss tried out the controls. 'W' was to move forwards, 'S' was for walking backwards, 'A' moved you to the left, and 'D' moved you to the right. Okay, that was simple enough. But Weiss couldn't help but wonder how she was supposed to collect a page when she got to one. Should she just click on it? Probably. Well, there was only one way to find out.

Weiss began to move her character through the forest down a rather small dirt path. To her left Weiss could feel Ruby start to tense up a little. She was getting this spooked early in the game? What was the big deal? Nothing had happened ye—

A sudden glitch effect blared across the screen.

Weiss jumped a little in her seat. Okay, she had to admit, that one got her a little. But, if that's what the jump scares were going to be like, she couldn't really imagine the monster being all that threatening. Out of the corner of her eye, Weiss could see Ruby grip the edges of her seat.

Undaunted by what occurred, Weiss kept on moving her character forward. Fortunately, the path came to an end in front of a large boulder. Okay… was she supposed to investigate around here, or what? Taking that chance, Weiss circled around the rock.

Wait! There was something on the side! It looked like a piece of parchment or something like that. As Weiss got closer, she saw the words 'ALWAYS WATCHING' written on it. Okay, that sounded ominous. Was this game trying to go for an eldritch type of horror?

Curious, Weiss clicked on the page. It disappeared, and the words 'PAGE 1 OF 7 FOUND'. It was that easy. Now Weiss was starting to get a good grip on this game.

"Well, that one wasn't that hard," observed Weiss.

"W-well, yeah…" Ruby said with a hint of nervousness in her voice. "B-but the others are in hard to find places. And, they sometimes switch spots," she explained.

"To make it a bigger challenge? Sounds about right," Weiss muttered to herself.

Weiss turned her view away from the rock, ad began to walk back down the path form earlier. But, as she was halfway down it, another little audio/visual effect popped up. Even though she knew that these were now in the game, she couldn't help but jump a little again. It was just so sudden!

Steeling her resolve, Weiss held down the 'W' key and moved forward. As the view moved back to where she started the game, Weiss could feel Ruby trying to hold her hand. The reluctant gamer brushed off the hold.

"I need that hand to play, Ruby," she scolded.

"S-sorry," Ruby stammered out in apology. Since she actually knew what to expect, the tension was rising to unbearable levels for her. All she wanted was to feel a little safer holding Weiss.

Weiss noticed a different path branching off to the left, into a thick covering of trees. Deciding that this was probably where another page would be, Weiss guided her character further into the tree thicket. Soon enough, she came across a strange building in the middle of a clearing. Odd, it had no doors, and it had a tile floor, like a bathroom. Now, Weiss was certain that something worthwhile was in there. She moved through the walkway, and into a dark hallway.

Ruby whimpered a little when she saw Weiss walk to the end of the hallway and turn into one of the smaller rooms. In most of the videos she watched of this game on DustTube, this building had a high chance of making you encounter the Yellow Man. Unfortunately, her fears were proven correct when the screen got covered in static and the audio began to screech.

A hunched over figure in a tattered, dirty yellow robe appeared a little to Weiss' side. Normally, that wouldn't be all that scary, except for the fact that the figure had no face, and it just stood there, as if it was watching Weiss.

"GAH! What the hell?!" Weiss squeaked in terror and shock. Now she fully jumped in her seat. Without a second thought, she turned her character around and fled the building. There was no way that structure was anything other than some death trap.

Once the field of vision cleared of static, Weiss turned to Ruby and asked, "Just what the hell was that… thing?".

Ruby, who had pulled her hood over her face to cover the scary image, gave a muffled reply of, "He's the Yellow Man!". At that thought, the cloaked girl whimpered a little. Now she realized it was way different than just watching other people getting scared of the game on the internet. This was terrifying!

"Okay… okay… I just need to find those pages…" Weiss muttered to herself. Man, that scare had nearly given her a heart attack! But, she wouldn't allow that small deterrence get in the way of her game playing!

Weiss pressed her character onwards, hoping to find those pages that she needed. If this game was going to try and scare her the whole way through, maybe the reward for beating it will be a good one! Like, maybe this story had a really good ending for all the work she had to go through! Weiss could only hope.

Walking into a nearby clearing, Weiss came across an abandoned truck and trailer. By now, she was beginning to understand that she could probably find the pages she needed at noticeable landmarks, like that boulder. She would probably need to go back to that one building later, but Weiss wasn't looking forwards to that. After that one encounter, she wasn't exactly chomping at the bit to be scared again.

Moving around to the back of the attached trailer, Weiss saw another page. Good! Now she was well on her way to collecting them all and getting to the end! Before she clicked on the paper, she tried to read what the parchment told her. It was covered in crude drawings of pine trees, and a lanky, jet black figure was standing in the middle. Weiss couldn't help but reminded of Ruby's (and her own) drawing skills. It was definitely that level of quality.

Weiss clicked on the page and collected it. One the screen flashed the words 'PAGE 2 OF 7 FOUND'. Now, Weiss could definitely feel that she was getting somewhere.

But then, as she was about to walk away from the trailer, the screen distorted with static and the audio levels grew grating. The yellow figure was there again, and it was even closer to the screen this time around. The static noise shrieked out of the laptop speakers, which sent Weiss and Ruby into a panic.

"OH GOD!" Weiss yelled in surprise, flailing her view all over the place. Ruby whimpered even harder, and buried her face in her hood even deeper.

"I don't wanna play anymore!" Ruby miserably cried. Even with the warmth her cloak gave her, Ruby couldn't help but feel a terrified chill run up her spine.

It was too late for Weiss' character. Instead of using the brief seconds she had to escape the Yellow Man, Weiss instead spent it by flailing her camera around wildly, as if her character had suddenly all of her bones in her arms disappear.

With that moment of escape failed, the screen completely filled with static, and that horrible blaring noise continued. Then, to further Weiss' continuing shock, the screen flashed a close-up of the Yellow Man's non-face over and over briefly. Thankfully, the screen went dark after about twenty seconds of that, and Weiss was booted to a black game over screen.

The words "YOU FAILED: 2 OUT OF 7 FOUND' were written across the screen in plain white letters. Under the failure message, were the options to restart, exit to the main menu, or exit to the desktop. Her nerves completely frayed by the experience, Weiss clicked on the option to go to the desktop.

Now that it was safe to talk, Weiss looked directly to Ruby. The younger girl was shaking slightly, and her face was still covered by her hood. With a shaky sigh, Weiss patted Ruby on the shoulder. It was clear that her girlfriend was scared, and that she needed somebody to help calm her down. And Weiss wasn't going to let her own frightened state get in the way of that.

"Th-here, there, Ruby. I-It's only a game…" cooed Weiss. However, the slight quake in her voice did little to help her distressed partner.

"I-I kn-know…" Ruby sniffled a little. "But it's really scary!".

"If it m-makes you feel better, it got me too," Weiss soothed. Well, at least she had an excuse to admit how scared she had gotten playing the game. Also, she couldn't ignore the irony of Ruby being scared by a game that she suggested. She even turned out the lights to make it scarier!

Ruby pulled her hood off of her head to get a better look at Weiss. "I can tell… how about we try a different game?" she suggested.

Weiss nodded in agreement. "Yes. Maybe I can find one that appeals to me more… and is less frightening," she concurred.

"Definitely," Ruby said.

Just as they turned back to the laptop, the door of the dorm room opened and someone switched on the light.

"Hey guys," Yang announced as she walked in, carrying a pizza box, "Hope you don't mind just cheese,".

Ruby yelped in fear, and quickly grabbed the nearby remote for the television. Closing her eyes, she lobbed it at the source of the noise, hoping to hurt the scary monster that had suddenly burst into her room.

Naturally, Ruby's aim was a bit off. Picking a target through your eyelids is a rather hard thing to do, after all. So, the remote sailed past Yang, and instead Blake, who walked in behind her partner. The hard plastic collided with Blake's forehead in the same exact spot the tea can did last week. And that bruise had finally gone away, too.

"AGAIN?!" Blake cried in sheer disbelief as she clutched her head. Why was it that she was always the victim of head injuries? Was this some sort of weird, celestial punishment for something?

Ruby opened her eyes and cringed. Blake was lying on the floor and rolling around, clutching her head. Yang had put the pizza box down, and was trying to help Blake up, all the while she was laughing her ass off.

"Ruby," Weiss asked, mortified, "Why on Remnant did you do that?".

"I'm sorry! She scared me!" Ruby replied as she gestured at Yang.

"Okay, that settles it. No more games for today," decreed Weiss. Then, getting out of her chair, she went over to Blake's side to check on her.

And so, the 'play video games' item on Weiss' list was a bust. Just like the other ones.

**xxx**

**Okay, it's pretty blatant what game they were playing. But, I wasn't going to pass up an opportunity to reference H.P. Lovecraft and the Cthulu Mythos. Can you really blame me for that? And yes, I know Hastur (the Old God) was just based off of a different book by Lovecraft, but I'm going with the Lovecraft version here. But, enough about mind-shattering aphysical abominations, let's see who's gonna get a shout out in this chapter! Let's see…**

***Swirls tea and reads the leaves***

**It's… shadowdestoroyah!**

**Thanks for reading all my banal crap! Also, I think he has a YouTube channel, so go ask him what it is and watch it!**

**Thus, now that I'm done shilling, I must depart! This is The Draigg, signing off for now!**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Beyond The Time

**Sunday, Sunday, Sunday! Get ready for the fluff to arrive at your local sporting venue! With special appearances from: White Rose, Cookies, and Music! Go now, now, now! Adult tickets cost five dollars, and children get in free! You're paying for the whole seat, but you'll only need THE EDGE!**

**xxx**

Wednesday.

Weiss was drumming her fingers against her leg as she sat in one of her mid-day classes. Right now, she wasn't really paying attention, but that wasn't because of the list item saying to tone down her class participation. No, right now, Weiss was wondering how she could be romantic.

When she wrote down that item on her list, Weiss thought that she would automatically know what to do. But, now when the time came around for her to go and consciously try it, she was finding that she couldn't think of anything good. Okay, well, she had several classy ideas, but none that would really fit what Ruby would want.

"_I can't take her anywhere fancy for dinner… It's a school night, plus, Ruby probably wouldn't like the more exotic fare. Oh, how about I make some vows to her in the botanical gardens at night? …No, I don't want to freak her out and think I dragged her into a marriage ceremony. I ought to save my vows for later, anyway. Bah! I can't think of anything good!_" bemoaned Weiss in her head.

Weiss silently groaned to herself. How could she possibly express her love to Ruby, when her girlfriend was easily satisfied with something cheap? Declarations of love were supposed to be grand and sweeping, not over some food from a vending machine in your dorm room! Weiss never thought that she would ever complain about Ruby having simple tastes before. That was part of her appeal, and now it was blocking out her ideas!

"_Think Weiss, think! You're a Schnee! You're a genius compared to a lot of people!_" the heiress thought harder. She absentmindedly tapped her fountain pen against the desktop as she pushed her train of thought.

Suddenly, Weiss had an epiphany. "_Wait! Simplicity! If there's a lot of simple things, it automatically becomes complex! I just need a lot of what Ruby likes! Brilliant! Simply brilliant!_".

Great, now Weiss had an idea on what to do! But, how was she going to slip out in order to get everything ready? If she wanted to pull this off right, then she was going to need some time to get everything good and ready. Weiss kept on tapping her fountain pen against the desk. Then, she felt the nub bend a little as she tapped it a little too hard.

Weiss clicked her tongue and looked at the pen. Damn it, this was her favorite pen! Now she would have to get a replacement nub, and good ones weren't cheap. Well, at least the pen wasn't completely broken. If the ink well broke, she would have a large mess on her hands (literally).

Hold on a minute! That was her solution right there!

Looking around to see if anyone was looking, Weiss unscrewed the pen. Good, everyone was either paying attention to or was dying inside because of the lesson. With the ink well now exposed, Weiss intentionally splashed some onto her school shirt. It was okay to ruin on, she had at least ten more in her drawer back at the dorm room. Then, she quickly screwed the pen back together, before she acted out her excuse.

"Tch, damn it all!" Weiss groaned to herself, making a show of the ink mess.

Ruby looked over to Weiss to see what she was complaining about. Then, noticing the large stain on her shirt, whispered in concern, "Geez, what happened, Weiss?". Without waiting for an answer, Ruby ripped a piece of paper out of her notebook and began to dab it against Weiss' shirt, hoping to clean the mess.

Although Weiss was genuinely touched by Ruby's caring gesture, she had to keep up her act. "The pen broke. This was my favorite, too…".

"I'm sure you can get another on," Ruby assured Weiss as she continued to wipe.

(Fake) Sighing, Weiss pushed away Ruby's hand and got out of her chair. "I'm going to change and take a shower. Don't wait up for me, okay?" she droned out as she gathered her school supplies.

Ruby nodded. "Good idea,".

As Weiss made her way out of the classroom and down the hall, the congratulated herself on her cunning plan. "_You're so good, Weiss! Now, to make the most romantic thing possible!_".

**xxx**

Naturally, Weiss didn't actually bother to shower and change. Instead, she made her way to the nearest vending machine, and shoved as much lien she had in her wallet in there. Now that the machine had at least a hundred lien in there, Weiss hammered the selection for the cookies over and over again, until it was completely sold out.

Unfortunately, that machine only gave her about twenty at most. Because really, did the designers of those machines really expect one person to blow a lot of cash on one product? The answer, of course, is no.

Thus, when Weiss got her change back from the machine, she stuffed the cookies she bought into her school bag and walked to another nearby vending machine. She repeated that process with each machine, until each one was drained of any type of cookie it had for sale.

By now, Weiss' bag was stuffed to burst with all types of cookies. Of the numerous brands she bought, Weiss had purchased some Little Red's Cheesecake Nibblers, Chips Ho!, Feebler's Hob-bites, Saltman Ranch brand snickerdoodles, Amuro's Fin Fun-nels, and a bunch of other generic, normally wrapped cookies. If Ruby didn't already have severe diabetes, all of what Weiss bought should do the trick.

Now that Weiss was satisfied with the sizable amount of baked goods in her bag, she hauled her precious cargo down the hallway and out of the classroom wing she was in. She had no time to lose, she needed to get the dorm ready!

**xxx**

Weiss unlocked the door to Team RWBY's room and kicked it open. Now that she realized how heavy a bag of cookies could be, she was more than eager to dump them off and think of what else to surprise Ruby with. Sure, a ton of Ruby's favorite desert was great, but Weiss felt that there needed to be some more substance to her act of love.

But first, she needed to get out of these clothes and take a shower. Maybe the warm water would help her think of something else. So, Weiss dropped her bag onto her bunk, closed the dorm room entrance, and stripped out of her ink stained clothes. The brief thought of surprising Ruby by being naked and lying in repose crossed her mind, but then she remembered that Yang and Blake would be with her as well. She wanted to give off the idea of a passionate declaration of love, and not one saying that she wanted a partially incestuous orgy to happen. She shot down that idea pretty quickly.

Weiss lightly hummed to herself as she walked into the bathroom and turned on the shower. It took only a minute for the water to warm up, so before Weiss knew it, the bathroom was growing a little foggy with steam.

Stepping in, Weiss felt herself relax under the light pounding of the warm shower. Taking up her scrubber, Weiss put some washing gel on it and began to scrub at the ink that had seeped through to her skin. By now, her humming had turned into low singing.

"_Ah, I can pull the Mobius ring toward me/So many meetings are repeated_

_Beyond the time_

_More than hope, more than ideals, more than aspirations/I was only able to believe in you_

_Fleetingly, violently, without falsehood/I won't avert my gaze_

_You can change your destiny/Beyond the time_

_You can change your future /Beyond the darkness_

_We can share the happiness/That we've been looking for_

_That day when we fell in love_"

When Weiss heard that song recently, she knew why she loved it immediately. It reminded her of her eternal promise to Ruby. It sung about her dedication, and that she would love her partner to the end of time itself. Also, it said that she could change her fate, which was a goal that Weiss had always strode for. In other words, Weiss felt that the song was about herself.

Maybe that's what Weiss needed after all. She didn't need to say some vows she would repeat dryly over under the light of the moon. She could express what she really felt by the one medium that she truly understood: music.

Yes, now Weiss knew what she would do. She would serenade Ruby, as a pledge to how much she loved and cared about her.

**xxx**

Ruby couldn't help but feel really concerned this afternoon. After Weiss had left to change her dirty clothes, she didn't come to any of the other classes the team shared together. It was a rare, rare day when Weiss missed classes. She would either have to be sick, or suddenly grow very lazy. Maybe she had slipped and hit her head on the bath tub rim as she showered! That horrible thought made Ruby pick up her pace as she and Team Bumblebee headed towards their room.

The cloaked girl fumbled with the lock in a hurry until she heard the latch click open. She opened the door to the dorm room, and saw that it was dark inside. But through the shadows, Ruby noticed that someone was standing in the middle of the room, as if they were waiting for her to arrive.

"W-Weiss?" called out Ruby anxiously as she flipped up the light switch. Her suspicions of death were proven false, much to her relief. Weiss was standing in the room, wearing her regular clothes, her combat skirt and bolero jacket.

Yang and Blake filed past Ruby, curious to see why Weiss was just standing there like that.

"Err, whatcha doin' there, Weiss?" Yang asked, confused.

"You missed classes, you know," added Blake as she closed the door behind her.

Weiss replied, "Sorry, but I just couldn't wait…". Inwardly she cringed at the set up for the cheesy thing she was about to do. But she had already committed to it. Plus, if lines like that worked in romantic comedies, why couldn't they work here?

"Wait for what?" Ruby asked, more confused than ever.

That was exactly the cue Weiss was waiting for. "This," she said as she grabbed the cover of her bed. With a large yank, Weiss pulled back her blanket to reveal what she had done with all the cookies she had purchased.

In a move Weiss considered very clever, she had arranged the various packages of cookies into the shape of a cartoon heart, with a large 'R' in the middle. At the sight, Ruby formed the dumbest, yet the sweetest and most amazed look ever on her face.

"I… I-Is this all for me?" questioned Ruby through her disbelief.

"Yes, all for you," Weiss affirmed.

In the blink of an eye, Ruby had dashed away from the doorway and leapt onto the bunk. She merrily rolled around in the cookie pile giggling and ravenously tearing open pack after pack of her self-described mana from the heavens. With the greedy hunger only a wolf could have, Ruby consumed cookie after cookie.

"Whowth, thhhanks Weishhh," thanked Ruby, her mouth full of various chewed up bits of baked goods.

"What drove you to do this, Weiss?" Blake asked, feeling utterly perplexed. She knew that Weiss loved Ruby with all of her heart, but she never knew that the heiress would do something this kind and nice. It was almost as if someone else had done it and Weiss happened to be here, to act as the perpetrator.

"I… I… It's hard to explain. Just… listen, okay?" Weiss answered to Blake and Yang. The both of them had a clear look of confusion and curiosity on their faces.

Weiss then turned her attention back to Ruby, who was happily savoring a Cheesecake Nibbler. Taking one of Ruby's hands, Weiss looked her directly in the eyes and began to sing.

"_You belong to me_

_I can't say good-bye/I held you forever_

_I belong to you_

_It's ready to burst/This chest is reaching out for you_

_We belong to earth_

_The source of a faraway universe/Toward the cobalt, there is a shining earth_

_That is where sadness begins/All that we love is returning there_"

Ruby stopped eating to stare at Weiss. If there was something that could stop her from eating her favorite pastry, it was Weiss' great singing voice.

"_Ah, You can't slip away from the Mobius ring/So many mistakes are repeated_

_More than peace, more than freedom, more than justice/I want you, because you're everything_

_Even if I'm separated from you, even if you change, even if I lose sight of you/I'll never forget your radiance_

_You can change your destiny/Beyond the time_

_You can change your future/Beyond the darkness_

_We can share the happiness/That we've been looking for_

_That day when I'll accept forgiveness_"

"_We're guided toward the wind we call a dream /A ship of indiscretions is swaying_

_We belong to earth/If we can just keep on living_

_There will always be the returning day_"

Weiss closed her eyes as she felt the words flow through her. It wasn't just the words that made sense to her, it was the meaning behind them. To Weiss, she was saying what she normally couldn't.

"_Ah, I can pull the Mobius ring toward me/So many meetings are repeated_

_Beyond the time_

_More than hope, more than ideals, more than aspirations/I was only able to believe in you_

_Fleetingly, violently, without falsehood/I won't avert my gaze_

_You can change your destiny/Beyond the time_

_You can change your future /Beyond the darkness_

_We can share the happiness/That we've been looking for_

_That day when we fell in love_"

"_You can change your destiny_

_Beyond the time_

_You can change your future_

_Beyond the darkness_"

"_Ah, If I fortuitously meet you once again/Passing through the Mobius's universe_

_Beyond the time_"

When Weiss opened her eyes, she saw that Ruby's eyes were red and puffy. She must have started silently crying sometime after Weiss closed her eyes. Her sniffles were also a dead give-away.

Ruby wiped away some of her tears and mucus before she tried to speak. "I-I… o-oh god, W-Weiss… I-I-I d-don't know where t-to start…" she started through her soft weeping. But, before she could talk any further, Weiss placed a finger over Ruby's lips.

"You don't need to say anything. I just want you… I just want you know that I love you, very, very much, and I would never, ever want to let you slip away," whispered Weiss. She decided to take a seat next to Ruby on her bed. Her hold on Ruby's hand remained as firm as ever.

"I know two weeks ago… I messed up. I messed up bad," Weiss said. Her voice began to choke up as a flood of pure emotion swelled out of her lips. "And… I know I can't take back the pain I've inflicted, or the negative things I forced onto you… but I never wanted to hurt you. I just want to love you. Y-you're my d-dolt, right?". Weiss had begun to cry herself by the last sentence. Everything she said was so true, and the truth set everything she was feeling free.

Shakily, Ruby choked out, "Y-yeah," before pulling Weiss down on the bed to give her the biggest, warmest hug yet. To Ruby, Weiss was simply amazing right now. There was no other way to describe it. She was brighter than a full moon, and just as beautiful.

Blake and Yang watched the scene paying out in front of them with awe. It was… just so pure, so beautiful, that they didn't know what to do now. But, Yang felt like she had to say something to address everything that just happened.

Wiping her running nose, she clapped for Weiss and Ruby. "That was perfect… I mean, wow! I didn't know you were such a romantic, Weiss!" complimented Yang. However, Weiss paid the blonde no mind. She was too busy allowing herself to melt in Ruby's embrace.

Blake put her hand on Yang's shoulder. "Why don't you do anything like that for me?" she lightly snarked. Yang could tell form the tone of her voice that it was meant to be a joke, not a legit complaint.

Yang's grin grew wider and more mischievous. "Play your cards right, and we'll see," the busty brawler replied. She gave Blake's rear a small pinch for good measure. It worked, as the area around Blake's nose turned a nice shade of red.

All in all, this item on Weiss' list worked out well, if not better than expected. And Weiss wouldn't have it any other way.

**xxx**

**As you probably gathered from this chapter, I'm trying to get back on the Gundam reference train. I've mentioned Jojo's Bizarre Adventure plenty, and I want to get back to my real robot, mobile suit roots. So, what better way than to put the (English translated) ending theme of Char's Counterattack (Beyond The Time, performed by TM Network) in this chapter? That, and the other reference, too. Be on the lookout for it! But, enough on how human's souls are weighed down by gravity, and that we need to drop Axis on Earth to cleanse it. Let's move onto the beloved shout out portion of my notes! Let's see…**

***Reaches out with a Newtype flash, and connects to someone's mind***

**It's… tjcooper666!**

**Congratulations on getting noticed! And thanks for reading the odd stuff that I throw up onto a laptop keyboard!**

**Until next time, fans! This is The Draigg, signing off for now!**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Weiss And The Perfectly Normal (?) Morning

**You know what one of the trickiest parts about writing a story is? It's when you think of several ways to get to one conclusion, and you have to pick one. I mean, you seriously have to ask yourself stuff like 'What will go the most laughs?' or 'Will this rip out my reader's hearts, or not?'. Stuff like that. The reason I bring this up is that I had that exact problem with this chapter. What's a good way to make Weiss act (somewhat) normal, according to society's standards? Well, to answer that question, I present you with what I thought was the best path to take. Make of it what you will.**

**xxx**

It's a well-established fact that a certain Weiss Schnee prefers to sleep later into the morning. In fact, she takes up that opportunity whenever it presents itself.

However, Weiss was lying awake in her bunk, staring at the nearby digital clock. It told her it was 6:30. In another forty-five minutes or so, the rest of the team would have to get up, and get ready for the day ahead.

But right now, Weiss had no interest getting out of bed, and beginning her day early. No, it wasn't out of laziness. It was out of the fact that Weiss couldn't stop her mind from racing as soon as she woke up.

Even though she had made Ruby beyond happy yesterday, Weiss couldn't shake the thought that maybe doing this whole list thing was wrong and that it wasn't working. From her viewpoint, most of the items she tried on it ended in technical failure, if not it outright. She had eaten some of that vile, disgusting avocado, and accidentally swore in front of her acquaintances. She got into playing video games, but she didn't like the one she tried. She had managed to slack off a little in class, and while it certainly made her feel more relaxed, she got her ego bruised over the whole drawing incident. What Weiss was holding out for was a sweeping victory, not ones that came at a cost.

But, she did appreciate that the romance one was a complete success, as she could feel Ruby's warm breath tickle the back of her neck. Sharing a bed was always nice. Even though Weiss, for the most part, had grown out of sleeping with stuffed animals (she still wouldn't refuse one of a puppy), she still loved having something in her bed to comfort her a bit. Just thinking about Ruby was making some of her anxieties melt away a little. Maybe she was thinking about this whole list thing too hard. People can learn from mistakes, after all. Maybe she was being a little too demanding.

Weiss quietly groaned at the thought. Here she was, trying to make her life better, and yet she was falling back on the things the old, broken Weiss would do and feel. Perhaps she should lower her standards a little, and allow herself to get some dirt under her nails. She was going to be a new Schnee, not some busted shell.

Gah, all of this was too much for Weiss' early morning mind. She wasn't awake enough yet to be doing this. With a heave, Weiss forced herself out of her covers to stand up. Flexing her back, she could feel the segments of her spine creak into place. Her first thought was to go take a shower, but then she hesitated. She needed energy to keep on thinking about her list.

So, Weiss instead walked over to the communal drink pile in the corner of the room, and began to dig through it. Ever since Weiss had decided to cut down on her daily intake of coffee, she found that her stockpiles of the canned kind lasted much longer than they did before. Pulling out a vanilla flavored mocha, Weiss opened the can and proceeded to chug the delicious brew. At least drinking coffee early in the morning wasn't that bad of a habit. There were way worse things she could be doing. Like, she knew for a fact that Professor Port liked to smoke hand-rolled, imported cigars after his large breakfasts. She knew this, because he always reeked of tobacco and gamey meats when she passed him in the hallways on the way to her morning classes.

Weiss made sure to place the can neatly in the rubbish bin, before grabbing a fresh set of school clothes out of the team's drawer. She wasn't interested in indulging in her thrills this morning. She had simply too much to think about to herself, and the shower was always a good place to reflect upon yourself.

**xxx**

As Weiss went through the motions of washing her hair under the warm stream of water, she was concerning herself with today's to-do item. She felt that today should be dedicated to another thing that concerned how Ruby would see her. That's right, today Weiss was going to try to be 'normal'.

Of course, Weiss knew that so much and yet so little went into being 'normal'. What's odd to one person is completely average to another. So, how exactly could she be normal? Should she act as she did every day, and change nothing? Just what did Ruby even mean when she suggested that? Did she mean to act more like her?

"_Honestly, I have NO idea what she had in mind when she put that down,_" Weiss thought to herself. "_Even so, how would someone my age normally act? Would all the girls gather around, paint their nails, and talk about cute boys?_".

Then, an idea hit her with the power of a million volts, as if a toaster had been dropped in the shower that she was in.

"_I just need to ACT like other girls! If I just take pieces from people I know, I can be a generalized 'normal'! I just need to emulate others!_" Weiss realized.

So, as the water from the shower head poured over her body, Weiss mentally analyzed the attitudes of her teammates, plus Pyrrha and Nora. She could do this!

**xxx**

Ruby drooled all over her chin in her sleep. Somehow, sleeping in Weiss' bed made her sleep much deeper than with her own bed. It probably wasn't the mattress, or the covers for that matter. It was just the feeling of being next to Weiss that made her feel warmer, made her feel safer.

But, since the sense of humor the universe had prevented people from enjoying nice things, Ruby's peaceful sleep was ruined when the blinds to the window were fully pulled open. The fact that someone was speaking loudly in a chipper voice didn't help matter, either.

"Wakey, wakey!" Weiss yelled as she woke everyone up. "We should be really appreciating this great, beautiful morning!".

The now extremely out of character Weiss then moved over to Ruby, and began to shake her. She needed to get up! "C'mon, Ruby! We don't wanna disappoint Mr. Sunshine, do we?" she told her.

"Mr. Sunshine…?" Ruby muttered as she sat up in bed. But, before, she could get out on her own terms, Weiss grabbed her by the forearm, and dragged her out of bed. Once that was accomplished, Weiss immediately moved on from her floored girlfriend to her next target.

Weiss beat on Yang's stomach as if she was playing a pair of bongos. "Yangey wakey wakey!" she chanted. Yang simply groaned and pulled the covers over her head.

"Go away…" was Yang's muffled protest. That did her absolutely no good, as Weiss yanked off the blankets and tossed them onto the floor.

"That's no way to greet the sun!" Weiss pouted. Then, anticipating the blow, she dodged the punch aimed at her head. "That's not it either!".

Seeing that her actions got her nothing, Yang gave in and got out of (read: tumbled) out of her bunk. "Just what the hell's up with you?" she yawned at Weiss.

"Nothing, I'm just fine, thanks!" Weiss replied with a smile.

Yang's lip curled slightly upwards and her eyebrows raised. This is the most confused she had ever been. Hell, this even topped the time when she tried to read a book about applied metaphysics. The Dirac Sea could suck a bag of dicks, as far as Yang was concerned.

"Okay…" Yang said, backing away towards the bathroom. She hoped to escape whatever thing she had been dragged into. But, Weiss wouldn't stop smiling at her, and it was beginning to seriously creep Yang out.

Once, the bathroom door closed, Weiss was about to wake up Blake. Instead, she heard the cat girl say, "Don't touch me. I'm getting up, alright?".

Complying, Weiss watched Blake throw off her covers and get out of bed. Just as she was about to ask what the heck Weiss was doing, she was glomped by Weiss. She had never expected a large hug from Weiss. It was… different, to say the least. But not unwelcome. In fact, Blake couldn't help but feel that Weiss made for a good hugger. But, her sheer confusion made Blake paralyzed in place, unable to do anything.

Ruby stood up from where she fell on the ground. Although she didn't know what was going on, she wasn't going to deny anybody hugs. Heck, she could go for one herself right now. Morning hugs were the best hugs, except for every other type of hug. So, she elected to wrap her arms around the both of her teammates, and form a group hug with them.

Blake could feel herself blush as Ruby sandwiched her in between Weiss. Wow, this felt nice. Really, really nice. She could stay like this for a while. In fact, she planned on doing just that. Blake gave in to the hug, and smiled warmly at the contact of her two friends. She snaked her arms around Ruby and Weiss. She could definitely get used to this.

At that moment, Yang poked her head out of the bathroom. "Hey, do you guys have any more…" her question died on her lips. Interestingly enough, Yang wasn't baffled at all at what she saw. Instead, only one thought ran through her (half-awake and partially irrational) brain at the view: "_Oh god, Blake's finally gone and done it. She's convinced them to have a threesome,_". It's hard to say whether Yang kind of expected this from her was a good thing or not.

Regardless of that opinion, Yang had to do something. So, she went with her natural, protective sister urges. In other words, Yang walked up to the group, and made sure to put herself in between Ruby and Blake.

"You better not be doing what I think you're doing," Yang darkly stated to Blake.

"W-what?" stammered Blake. She had no clue why Yang was angry all of the sudden.

"Don't lie to me!" Yang growled. "You're planning on fucking them, weren't you?!". She began to shake Blake by her arms.

Blake's eyes widened as she realized what Yang had in mind. "N-no! I wasn't, I swear!" she pleaded. It honestly wasn't what it looked like!

Weiss stepped in for Blake's defense. "Naw, she wasn't planning on baggin' me! It was just a friendly group hug, right, my girlfriend?" she said towards Blake and Yang. Although Blake was confused by the way Weiss had put it she understood that she was backing up her claim.

"See? Even she's agreeing with me!" Blake pointed out. "Now, would you let go?".

Yang looked at the monochrome pair, before dropping her arms. Now that she had set Blake free, Yang walked back towards the bathroom. Even though she was trying to mumble under her breath, Team RWB could hear what Yang said clearly. "Girlfriend? What the fuck's going on?". Yang, on a scale of 'ready' to 'finished' was so fucking done with everything this morning.

Ruby watched on as her sister disappeared behind the bathroom door. Right now, her brain was starting to hurt trying to figure out what was happening. Weiss was nodding at her success merrily, and Blake had sat back down on her bed.

Determined to find out what Weiss' game was, Ruby walked up to her girlfriend's side. "Uh, Weiss?" she piped up.

Turning to face Ruby, Weiss asked, "Yes, my Rubles?".

"Umm… you're acting really weird right now. A-are you feeling good? Like, are you sick?", the brunette (red?) headed girl asked. Then, she gasped. "Were you body snatched?!".

Weiss giggled (giggled?) with a high octave. Patting Ruby's shoulder, she replied, "Of course no, silly! I'm just a regular girl, like you! Nothing's wrong at all!". Then, with a light tap on Ruby's rear, Weiss skipped (skipped?) over to the television, planning on watching cartoons.

Ruby's face dropped a little as she realized what Weiss was trying to do. If this is what Weiss thought being 'normal' was like, then this was going to be a long, long day. But, as this was all for Weiss to do by herself, Ruby felt that she just had to grit her teeth and bear it. Weiss would figure everything out by the end of the day…

…she hoped.

**xxx**

**Oh, who wants a two-parter? Well, it's not a matter of whether you want it, you're getting it regardless. It's not a matter of who will let me, but who will stop me. That's my personal motto! But, enough about me doing whatever, let's see who sempai is going to notice today!**

***I hand the one rose left to the lucky reader***

**It's… suomynonAX!**

**Don't take this as an insult, but I have no idea how to pronounce that. Yet again, I'm aware that my name doesn't exactly lend itself to the correct way of saying it very much. Besides that, congratulations! You've gotten noticed!**

**Now, I must leave! But my heart will always go on! This is The Draigg, signing off for now!**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Weiss' Perfectly Normal Day

**And… we continue the adventures of Weiss, the manic pixie dream girl! Hahaha don't hit me. Look, I know it's weird seeing Weiss act… like that. But hey, I thought it would be the funniest option to take. I'm really not in the mood to make the RWBY version of The End of Evangelion…. right now. I'm saving that for later. Regardless, let's just get to the adventures of our temporarily out of character best girl.**

**xxx**

Breakfast was quite the interesting thing to experience.

Team RBY was almost in awe at what they were seeing. Was it a dream? Or maybe a vision?

Because, there was no way in Hell, Xibalba, Hades, or any other deepest pit of despair, that Weiss Schnee, the proud heiress of the Schnee Dust Company, was holding a conversation with Nora Valkyrie. And, by the looks of it, it was completely genuine.

"And so then Ren shot up the game board, and threw it out the window!" the hammer girl enthusiastically recalled.

"Wow, really?!" Weiss asked back, interested.

"Yeah, it was awesome! Right, Ren?" Nora asked as she poked her partner in the ribs.

Ren gave a very thin smile at the memory. He really had let off a lot of steam destroying Jaune's Rabble game board. After all, he was blatantly siding with Pyrrha while they played. After disqualifying his and Nora's foreign words, he let Pyrrha's pass with no context.

"Yeah, it was pretty nice…" Ren reflected. He noticed Pyrrha and Jaune scowl at him slightly, but he didn't care. Frankly, they kind of deserved it that time.

"That's pretty wizard, Nora!" Weiss exclaimed. Everybody excluding Weiss and Nora visibly cringed at the severely outdated slang. It was something that only somebody who thought they understood what the kids liked would say.

Ruby leaned over to Yang. "This is weird, right?" she whispered to her sister.

"Yeah…" Yang agreed. "I hope it doesn't get too bad,".

Naturally, Yang was wrong on SO many levels about that.

**xxx**

By lunch, Ruby, Yang, and Blake were completely tired of the way Weiss was acting. Although all of them could agree that she had gotten along pretty well with Nora and Ren during breakfast, it wasn't really worth all the annoying shit Weiss did during class. Even Ruby was getting sick of it.

For example, let's recap what Weiss did during their lecture on dust based ammunition. In the space of an hour and a half, Weiss had done the following: text Ruby funny singing parakeet videos five times, took and sent Ruby three selfies, sent Yang a dozen puns that even the blonde punner thought were terrible, and gave Blake a lot of fashion advice and links to clothing listings that the cat Faunus never even asked for. Weiss had somehow turned into the personification of annoying rich yuppies everywhere. At this point, the only way she could make it worse was to go crazy, compare the font and color of business cards, and try to feed a stray cat to an ATM. Oh, and give a lecture about the subtle nuances about decades-old pop music before violently murdering a staff member. Yet again, that would probably loop around from being crazy to being strangely entertaining.

Blake was quite the grumpy cat as Weiss droned on about what type of top would best fit her as they walked back to their dorm room. Like Yang earlier that morning, she was so fucking done with Weiss and her strange attitude. At least the other Weiss knew how to shut the fuck up.

"Seriously girlfriend, that top? UN. FLATTERING. What you need is a makeover! I was thinking, we should all go to the mall, buy some new clothes, get our nails done, and look fabulous! What'd ya think? Eh? EHHHH?" Weiss rambled to Blake.

All Blake could do without verbally exploding at Weiss was seethe furiously on the inside. At this point, she was painting a good mental picture of how Weiss would look like lying on the ground, after she was kicked in the crotch about ten times.

Of course, now that Weiss was acting with the survival instinct of a mentally handicapped lemming, she decided to press Blake for a response. "C'mon kitty cat! Does the mean, big cat gotcha tongue? All I'm saying, is that we should TOTALLY go, like, right now. Seriously. Come on, Blake!". Still no response.

And, with the continued tradition of verbally shooting yourself in the foot, Weiss began to poke Blake to get her attention. "Blake,". Poke. "Blake,". Poke. "Blake,". Poke. "Blaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaakkkkeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee…".

To absolutely nobody's surprise, Blake finally snapped. The amounts of annoyance she felt were too damn high. "Shut up, shut up, SHUT THE FUCK UP!" the cat girl screamed at Weiss. "Oh my god, you're SO annoying! You're the worst! You're literally the human embodiment of moistness! You're anti-happiness! Just SHUT. UP!".

Yang and Ruby looked at each other with great concern. At this point, the both of them expected to have to break up a massive fight. Hell, there might be a fight that they had no chance of winning. If they got in between a fight with Blake and Weiss, then there was a large chance of being reduced to a fine red mist.

After a tense silence between the monochrome pair, Weiss said, "Wow, aren't you a Grumpy McGrumperson today! I know what you need! A spa treatment and massage! What'd ya say? You down?".

Blake stared at Weiss with disbelief. Was she fucking high?! What was with her? Needless to say, Blake was beyond furious with Weiss and her whole granola-girl act. She wanted her angsty, serious Schnee back! This one was so damn annoying!

"I'm going to kill her," Blake flatly stated. She tried to approach Weiss with malicious intent, but she was held back by Ruby and Yang. "Let me go, damn it! Let me go!" demanded Blake.

"Yang! Do something!" Ruby cried. Her grip on Blake was losing its strength. Who knew pissed off cat people could have so much angry energy?

Yang nodded and played her best card against Blake. Risking losing her hold on Blake, the blonde took her hand away and put it on Blake's head. Slowly, she began to rub circles on Blake's hair and bow-covered cat ears. Almost instantly, Yang and Ruby could feel Blake stop resisting. Instead, her anger was replaced by low humming and purring. Then, to add to the fun, Yang began to tweak the corners of Blake's bow. A gasp escaped Blake's lips as she closed her eyes. She was melting under Yang's touch, alright.

"N-not f-f-fair—meow!" complained Blake, before her animal instincts briefly took over. Normally, she would be pretty embarrassed right now, with her Faunus heritage being taken advantage of. But, there was no one else but Team RWBY in the hall right now, and damn it, Yang was a master of petting. It felt so good, that Blake couldn't possibly resist its allure.

Yang looked over to Ruby, and first nodded at her, and then at Weiss. Ruby understood what her sister meant. She had to get Weiss out of here. Maybe she could talk her out of this weird phase. It was the best thing she could do, otherwise Weiss probably wouldn't survive the rest of the day. And it wouldn't just be Blake gunning for her then.

Ruby grabbed Weiss by the hand and dragged her into a nearby closet. Closing the door behind her, Ruby put her hands on her hips and looked at a rather bubbly looking Weiss. "Okay," the team leader started, "Just what are you even thinking? This isn't you, Weiss!".

Weiss flashed a toothy grin at Ruby. It would be kind of adorable, if it wasn't for the fact that Weiss was keeping up her ditzy attitude. "Huh? What're you talking about? I'm just a regular teenage girl! Tee hee!".

Letting out a heated sigh, Ruby continued. "No. See, you aren't that, okay? You're Weiss Schnee, darn it! You're not this… this… weird person! You're making Nora look calm by comparison!". She began to shake Weiss by the shoulders lightly. "Just drop it already!".

Suddenly, Weiss dropped her manic pixie dream girl act. She shoved off Ruby's hands and began to talk in her normal voice. "I need to do this okay?! I'm doing it for you!". She began to rant, "You said that I should be normal! You wanted this! This is the best way I can be normal! So, EXCUSE ME for doing what you asked! Maybe you should have thought before marking that down! Gahh!".

Weiss sat down on a nearby box with a huff. Ruby could feel her heated aura turn into a more melancholic one. "I… I don't know what it is to be normal…" the heiress admitted. "Normal people don't want to kill themselves. Normal people don't have these weird and scary urges to go and do dirty things in public. Normal people don't need to do all this for some damn list. I'm just some freak, nothing more…" she mused.

Ruby couldn't stand to see Weiss be this way. It always hurt to see the one person she loved give in to her personal demons. Especially when she was trying so hard to break them. It just made it harder for her when she fell. But, that's why Ruby was here. She was someone who could pick her up when she fell, like now.

She crouched in front of Weiss, looking at her downcast head. "Do you know what I meant by normal? I meant that I wanted you to be free of what scares and hurts you. I just wanted you to never feel so much pain anymore, and do what you want! And… If I made you think about other stuff… then it's my fault. Don't blame yourself, okay?".

Weiss picked up her head and looked at Ruby. "But… I'm kind of afraid of what I want…" she confessed. Sure, while Weiss was certainly turned on by exhibitionism, she was also scared of it. It was against what she was raised to be. She was always told that a lust like that was a bad thing, yet she couldn't restrain herself when it came down to actually wanting to indulge in her fetish. In short, Weiss was afraid of not knowing how to understand what she desired.

"Don't be!" Ruby exclaimed, standing up. "I know for a fact that a lot of people can be perfectly fine while doing what they want! Like Blake, Yang, Velvet, serial killers—no, scratch that one. The point is, don't be afraid, okay? You don't have to be anymore," she gently said.

The words of her partner gave Weiss hope. She had a good point. She didn't need to be afraid, if she had Ruby by her side. There was no reason to be. In fact, Ruby was only here to help. Maybe now was the time to tell Ruby about the extra item she added to the list.

"Ruby…" she began, "I, uh, need to tell you something,".

"Anything!" Ruby replied with a grin.

"Y-you know how I, eh, m-mentioned my f-fetish?" Weiss asked shakily.

"…Yeah?" urged Ruby onward.

Weiss could feel her heart beat faster in her chest. She swallowed heavily. This was now or never! She wanted to do this with Ruby!

"I a-a-added it to the list. I really, really want to try it,". Weiss awkwardly paused herself. "What I'm a-asking is, can you… indulge me tonight?"

It took a minute for Ruby to process what Weiss was asking her. Then it clicked to her. "Ohhh…" she realized.

Weiss took that as a bad sign. "I knew it was a bad idea, I mean it's creepy, it's weird, it's wrong, it's sick, it's disgusting, and I'm really ashamed about it," she rambled on. But then, Ruby hushed her by raising her index finger.

"I never said I wouldn't try it. I mean, if you want to do it, it can't be that bad, right?" reassured Ruby.

"Y-you're serious?" Weiss asked, a little in disbelief.

"Uh-huh!" Ruby confirmed. Suddenly, Weiss gave Ruby a big, big hug.

"Oh, thank you, thank you! I should have never doubted anything!" Weiss happily cried into Ruby's shoulder. One of her fantasies was really going to come true after all! It was amazing!

Team White Rose lingered in the hug for a few minutes. It felt so warm, so right. But, they also knew that they had to get out of this closet eventually, otherwise the others would suspect something was up, lewd or not.

"Come on," said Ruby, breaking the hug. "Let's go to our room, okay?". Weiss simply nodded in response and smoothed out her skirt.

As the pair walked out of the closet, they reverted their looks to a regular state. The others didn't need to figure out what they were planning to do tonight. Especially Blake. Knowing her, she would probably want in on the action. So, Ruby and Weiss put on their best neutral faces.

Internally, however, Weiss was very different from what she was on the outside. Her heart and mind were both racing at unbelievable speeds. It was so thrilling to think about! This would be one of the greatest things ever to do as a couple! Oh, Weiss couldn't wait!

And so, Weiss daydreamed about the future encounter all through the day, until the desired hour came to be.

**xxx**

**You hear that? That's right, lemon is coming around the corner! This story is going to be definitely earning an M rating! I bet all of you readers can't way! But, you'll have to do that, until you read the next chapter. And, now that I'm done making promises about lemon, let's go to the shout outs! Who's gonna get noticed this time around?**

***I cut my hand, and smear the blood on a magic scroll. It spells out a name.***

**It's… gregoriez!**

**Congratulations on keeping up with my bullshit! Now, I must urge you to be the best reader possible! Yeah! Go team!**

**This is Thee Draigg, signing off for now! That lemon isn't going to write itself!**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: It's About Time She Tried This

**Lemon! Everyone loves it, except those who don't! Or, those with an allergy to lemons. Look, I'm not here to talk about that. I'm here to pump you up for that sweet, sweet, citrusy taste that people with certain tastes love. You know, looking at that sentence, it occurs to me that it can come off as weirdly sexual. But, let's move past that. I've got make sure this story earns its M rating. So, yeah. Lemon! You were warned!**

**xxx**

As far as Weiss could tell, it was roughly midnight. She didn't move to check the clock, though. She had more pressing things on her mind. Right now, she was trying to get a good idea on how this whole thing would work. But, the more she thought about how her little exhibitionist adventure would go, the more she realized she couldn't predict how it would go. All she could do was do it, and hope for the best.

Silently, Weiss slipped out of her nightgown and panties under her covers. She could feel the cotton of the blankets rest on top of her bare, smooth skin. Normally, she would be content to just stay like that for the night, but this wasn't her plan.

Her plan was to sneak out of the dorm naked, and have her and Ruby enjoy each other outside.

That thought alone made Weiss shake a little. It was incredibly thrilling to think that her greatest fantasy was going to actually happen tonight. Ah! She just couldn't stand by anymore!

Slipping out of her bed, Weiss felt the cool night air, without having her clothes block it. It was a pretty nice feeling, really. But, she shook that thought out of her mind. She had a goal here!

Turning to face Ruby, Weiss looked at her gently sleeping face. It was really, really cute. Like, puppy levels of cute. In fact, it was almost a shame to wake her up. But, she did agree to do Weiss' exhibitionism thing earlier today. She was bound by her promise.

"Hey. Wake up," Weiss whispered at Ruby. She began to shake her partner's shoulder in order to wake her.

Ruby moaned a little, and turned on her side. Weiss tried shaking her again. This time, Ruby did wake up, with a sudden breath. "Huh? Weiss?" she mumbled, blinking her eyes. As soon as her vision focused, she saw that Weiss was presenting everything to her, wearing not even a thread of clothing.

"Whoa—" her compliment was stopped when Weiss covered her mouth. She gestured to her to be silent, and then removed her hand.

"Are you ready?" Weiss lowly asked.

"Y-yeah… what do you want me to do?" replied Ruby.

"Take of your clothes and follow me. We're going outside," Weiss explained.

Ruby froze in place as Weiss' instructions sank in. Now that she heard exactly what Weiss had in mind, she was beginning to have second thoughts. It was just so unexpected, that Ruby had a hard time processing what Weiss wanted from her.

"You want to go s-streaking?" Ruby asked. That was really the best way she could put it to herself.

Weiss tried not to click her tongue at that statement. She only stopped herself because it might wake up Yang and Blake. "It doesn't sound romantic that way. Think of it as being completely free. Nothing to burden you outside," Weiss offered instead.

Ruby's concerned features softened a little at hearing that. Weiss was right, it definitely sounded better when she put it like that. Letting out a small sigh, Ruby asked, "Can I keep the cloak?".

"Well, the point is to wear nothing…" answered Weiss.

"If the cloak doesn't go, neither do I," Ruby firmly said, putting her foot down.

Biting her lip, Weiss decided, "Okay, fine. You can take it. But nothing else, okay?".

Nodding, Ruby hopped out of her bunk as stealthily as possible. Pulling off her tank top and cotton pajama pants, it was revealed that she wasn't wearing any underwear. Weiss certainly appreciated that, for a variety of reasons.

Walking over to the chair where she put her red cloak, Ruby safely draped it around her small, lithe frame. It blocked most of Weiss' previous view, but that didn't worry her too much. She was definitely going to make up for that.

"Ready?" Weiss asked Ruby. Ruby gulped and nodded her head. Now this was going to be an experience she wasn't going to forget any time soon.

Team White Rose walked up to the door, and quietly unlocked it. And they made sure that it didn't lock behind them. They didn't want to be locked outside their room without any clothes. If they got caught by any faculty, there was definitely going to be severe punishments in store for the both of them.

They stepped out of the room, and Weiss began to live out her fantasy.

**xxx**

As they walked down the deserted hallway, Ruby's blush was about as red as the cloak around her shoulders. Her look was matched only by Weiss, but for different reasons. For Ruby, it was mostly out of embarrassment and excitement, and for Weiss, it was a blush of pure arousal.

Weiss was covering her breasts and vagina with her hands. She wasn't sure why, though. She didn't sneak out of her room for exhibitionism, only to cover herself up anyway. That, and having her hand resting above her pubic mound wasn't making things any better. It was taking all of her willpower to not just sink to the floor and start furiously masturbating.

Hesitantly, Weiss removed her hands form their positions. She puffed out her breath, and took a deep breath. Wow, that felt great. Right now, Weiss was turned on beyond belief. She could feel her arousal dripping down her inner thighs, cooling when it met the air.

Ruby heard Weiss gasp a little. Turning to her girlfriend, she saw her incredibly flushed face. "Are you okay? We can turn back, if you want," Ruby said.

"I'm good," Weiss said in a strained voice. God, she was so horny right now, that her libido was begging her to start touching herself. But, she resisted that urge. She had to save it for outside. Once she was out there, she was free to go wild.

Still, the way her nipples hardened against the night air was absolutely delightful. Allowing herself one small tease, Weiss began to lightly pinch and tweak her left bud. The sensation sent a massive jolt of pleasure through her body. She felt a moan coming out, so Weiss quickly covered her mouth and moaned into it. Her steps faltered briefly, before continuing on as normal. Her wetness was coming out even more, and the way it felt made Weiss even hotter.

She needed to get outside, and fast.

**xxx**

Weiss and Ruby stood in front of the double glass doors that separated Weiss from her goal. The heiress was more than ready to go outside, but for some reason Ruby stopped at the threshold.

When asked why she had stopped, Ruby replied with, "I just wanted to make sure that you're ready. I mean, we can still turn back, if you want,".

Weiss, of course, knew that her girlfriend's hesitation was more out of her nervousness, rather than a genuine warning as she tried to excuse herself with.

"If we don't do it now, we'll never try it again," Weiss huffed. "I need to know. Plus, who knows? You might really like it,".

Ruby couldn't argue with that logic. So, after taking a deep breath to calm herself, she pushed on the bar of the door and walked outside. Weiss lingered behind a little, making sure that the door wouldn't slam shut. It would be extremely frustrating to be caught right before her objective.

The cloaked girl had to admit, the warmth of her cloak contrasting against the cold outside atmosphere was an interesting feeling, to say the east. It felt so unique, so pure in its opposites. Now, Ruby suddenly had the urge to feel more of that sensation. So, she pulled at the corners of her mantle, so that it now hung against her back, like a hooded cape.

Weiss picked up on this little action of Ruby's. "Are you starting to get it?" she asked with a small grin.

Ruby felt her face heat up from her increased blushing. "Y-yeah," she admitted.

The smile on Weiss' face grew. It was so nice having someone understand why she liked her thrills so much! "Good girl," she complimented, before giving Ruby's right nipple a brief flick. From the looks of it, Ruby's nipples were just about as hard as Weiss' right now. And Weiss loved every second of it.

She began to take it beyond a flick, and began to cup and massage Ruby's right breast. Weiss could hear Ruby's breath briefly hitch before it was let out in a low moan. "Oh wow," she breathed out.

But, Weiss felt like just leaving it at teasing right now. She wanted Ruby nice and ready for when they went at it for real. With a sadistic grin, Weiss stopped her massage and dropped her hand. Ruby pouted at her, her eyes pleading for her to continue. But, Weiss was having some fun with this.

"In a bit…" Weiss breezily whispered.

Ruby shot Weiss another begging look, but then turned her head away.

The pair kept walking across the Beacon Academy campus.

**xxx**

After a few more minutes of walking, Ruby admitted to herself that she had no idea where Weiss was planning on going. Since they had just passed the snack bar, Ruby realized that they must be near the botanical gardens. If Weiss was planning on doing everything there, then it made sense. It was public enough to have it be part of her fetish, yet private enough to not be easily caught.

As they passed one of the gates leading into the garden, Ruby asked Weiss, "So, are we planning on going in there?". She pointed to the archway for good measure.

"…Yeah, sure. That'll work," agreed Weiss. To be honest, she had no idea where she was going either. In her excitement to live out her fantasy, Weiss didn't plan all that far ahead. So, she wasn't going to waste a good idea when one was suggested.

Team White Rose walked through the wrought-iron archway and into the botanical gardens. Looking around, Weiss had to admit this was a good place to indulge herself. Not only was it kind of romantic, with all the pretty plants under the moonlight, but the foliage also meant that there was some good cover, as not to be seen easily. Kudos to Ruby for coming up with that idea.

Making for the closest bench, Weiss and Ruby sat on it. Ruby began to play with her fingers, and Weiss sat with her hands in her lap. From the looks of it, it appeared that Weiss was contemplating saying something. Her mouth opened once, before closing again. Then, after another minutes, Weiss gathered the courage so say what was on her mind.

"So, um, since we're here, I want you to do, um, something different," Weiss flatly asked of Ruby.

"L-like what?" stuttered Ruby.

Her answer was given in the form of Weiss laying herself across Ruby's lap. She also made sure to raise her rear in the air a little.

"Think you can spank me?" Weiss asked swiftly. She was nervous, but she also really wanted to try that. As much as her pride hated to admit it, Weiss had no problem being the submissive one when it came to sex. She would actually prefer Ruby to be a little more forceful whenever they did anything physical, actually. Now was the time to test out those waters for real.

"Huh? Spank you?" Ruby asked, a little confused at Weiss' request. So, she was into that stuff too?

"And, uh, try to be stern about it. Be in control of me, alright?" Weiss elaborated further. "Even if I say stop, you're free to ignore me. I want you to be rough,".

"Alright…" Ruby complied as she raised her hand.

With one swift strike, Ruby planted her open hand against Weiss' bare ass. Weiss gritted her teeth and hissed at the pain. Still, she could handle it. She looked up at Ruby, who had paused to look at her. Weiss nodded, giving her girlfriend free reign over her body.

Ruby spanked against the same spot as before, and Weiss let out a pained moan. And Ruby hit again. And again. There was soon a sore red spot one Weiss' flawless pale ass. Weiss was sucking in ragged breaths. Although it stung horribly, Weiss was beyond turned on by Ruby's rough touch.

Slipping one hand under her, Weiss began to rapidly rub the folds of her core. Her arousal was drenching her hand, and Weiss didn't want to stop. But suddenly, she felt her masturbating hand taken away by Ruby. Surprised, Weiss looked up at the cloaked girl.

"I didn't say you could do that," Ruby said in her best stern voice. She was taking her role as the dominant one seriously.

"Please…" Weiss huskily moaned.

"No. I'm not done," Ruby said. Weiss was enthralled not only by the fact that Ruby was actually trying her best to be the leader here, but that she was doing a good job at it. She was a natural.

Weiss was snapped out of her thoughts by another smack against her rear. Okay, now it was really starting to hurt now. Weiss let out a whimper of pain, but now the pleasure behind it was starting to weaken. By the time the next slap came, Weiss' eyes began to water up.

"Ruby, please stop," she pleaded.

Ruby paused in the middle of her next blow. On the one hand, Weiss looked like she was in pain. But, yet again, Weiss said to ignore her if she asked to stop. So, Ruby slapped Weiss' behind hard again.

"Stop, please! I'm sorry, just stop!" Weiss pleaded harder. Once again, there was a brief pause, but it was followed by another hard smack.

By now, tears began to pour down Weiss' face. "Sorry! Oh god, I'm sorry! Stop! Stop it! I don't wanna do it anymore!" she desperately cried.

This time, Ruby decided to stop smacking Weiss. The look on her face told her that she had gone maybe a little too far with her whole role as the dominant one. Ruby began to profusely apologize.

"Oh no, I'm sorry, Weiss! I'll stop right now! Are you okay?" she asked with a large measure of concern.

Sniffling, Weiss lowered her rear and picked herself up a little. Her eyes were red and puffy from her tears. "I-I'll be f-fine. Can we please do something else now?" she shakily asked.

"Right, right," replied Ruby. She felt Weiss relax against her lap again, but she didn't lift her behind up this time. She was giving Ruby her body again. Now that she thought about it, Ruby got a rather dirty idea. If Weiss wanted to try spanking, then maybe…

As Weiss laid there, she began to feel Ruby's hand start to tease her center with three fingers. Closing her eyes, Weiss let out a loud moan. She had been on the edge the whole time, and now she was ready for her release. But then, her eyes opened in shock as she felt another finger, running between her ass cheeks.

Before she could ask Ruby what she was doing, she felt the finger slip into her tight anus. Weiss grew rigid as she felt not only the three fingers working on her quim, but another one wriggling inside her rear. "Uhh… uhh… uhh… uhh…" she whimpered repeatedly.

Weiss had no idea how to describe what she was feeling. The best she could have come up with was that she was about to break. She could hear how slick her center had become, and she could feel Ruby's gentle fingers masturbating her. Weiss wasn't even bothering to look decent as she gave her mind over to sheer ecstasy. Her tongue was hanging out of her open mouth, and her own groans and whimpers were turning her on even more.

Ruby was enjoying how much pleasure she was giving Weiss. In fact, she couldn't help but feel a little jealous at how great it looked. Ruby could feel the wet throbbing heat grow in between her legs, and her body ached for someone to touch it. Once she was done with Weiss, then she could probably get her girlfriend to do the same to her.

Weiss was lost in a warm sea of arousal and pleasure. She didn't care if she was drooling, or if she was moaning as loud as she could. All she wanted was for Ruby to finger her even harder. Her wish was granted as she felt the finger in her ass beginning to pull out. Weiss was beginning to regret its loss, before it rammed back deeper into her anus. Weiss was so close to losing it then and there. The finger began to pull out agonizingly slow again, before it was shoved in roughly once more.

"Oh god! Oh fuck! Ruby! Please! Please! PleaseeeeeEEEEEeeeeee!" Weiss squeaked out, finding her voice at her climax.

The torrent of come that shot out of Weiss' quim completely soaked her own thighs, Ruby's lap, and Ruby's hands. It's musk began to drift into the air as Weiss let out a few more squirts of her nectar. "HhhhhnnnnGGGGGHHHHHhhhhhh…!"

Once she had finished, Weiss grew relaxed and limp against Ruby. Her breathing was heavy, as she rode the warm wave that was her powerful orgasm. Everything had come together perfectly, and now she was reaping her great reward. If Weiss was able to think through her ecstasy, she would think to do this more often.

Ruby couldn't help but feel proud as Weiss basked in her afterglow. She always liked to make her girlfriend feel good. And this time around, she could tell she did a great job. Lightly, Ruby stroked Weiss' platinum hair. It truly looked beautiful under the moon's rays. But, the tickling ember feeling down below called out to her. It told her that it was Weiss' turn to make her feel good.

Ruby held off that feeling for a few minutes, settling for playing with Weiss' hair some more. She wanted to make sure that Weiss was rested and ready enough for her turn. Five minutes later, she could hear Weiss' breathing grow more normal, and her stir on her lap.

"Weiss?" Ruby whispered.

"Mm-hmm?" Weiss hummed.

"Think you can do me now?" requested Ruby in a soft voice.

Weiss nodded, and sat back up on the bench. But, once she realized how much it hurt to sit down, she settled on reclining instead. At least that was more comfortable. Weiss tried to think about how to make Ruby come. She could do what her partner just did. Yet again, she knew that Ruby might not like all the pain that came with it. But, she did want to do something special for her girlfriend. It was only fair, as Ruby had done so much for her this night alone.

Then, she got an idea. "Ruby, close your eyes and follow me," ordered Weiss.

Ruby raised an eyebrow. "Huh? Why?" she questioned.

"It's a surprise. Something special. Now come on," Weiss said as she hauled herself off of the bench. Now that she was standing, it hit her how slow she was going to have to walk for now. Oh well, it was more than worth it.

Excited at the prospect of doing something special, Ruby stood up and grabbed Weiss' had to guide her. Also following Weiss' orders, she closed her eyes.

With Ruby in tow, Weiss slowly began to lead Ruby back toward the dorms.

**xxx**

Ruby was very tempted to open her eyes on the way to where she was going. It certainly was taking a while. But, fearing that she wouldn't get the surprise if she opened her eyes and looked around, she kept them still closed.

Fortunately, her anxiety was short lived as she heard Weiss eventually say, "Okay, you can open them,". Ruby did just that. Looking around, Ruby saw that she was standing on the grassy lawn just opposite of the dormitories.

"What? We're back here?" Ruby confusedly asked.

"Yeah. And guess what? I'm going to make you feel great here," purred Weiss.

Ruby felt her heart beat a little faster as she allowed Weiss to gently dip her to the ground, so that she was lying down now. She had to admit that she was a little nervous, especially at the idea of a grown-up catching them in the act. But, once she felt Weiss lay on top of her and start rubbing her hand against her clit, Ruby let those concerns wash away.

"Wow… oh wow…" Ruby breathily moaned. She wrapped her arms around Weiss and pulled her closer. Now that Weiss' face was hovering only an inch above hers, Ruby decided to go for the part of Weiss that she found the most attractive: her scar.

Lapping at Weiss' cheek, Ruby found that it was irresistible to her. She could taste the salt of the sweat that formed on Weiss' face from earlier. She could feel the seam of smooth skin separate the sides of Weiss' cheek. It was even better for Ruby when she lightly raked her teeth across the scar, feeling it's smooth texture that way.

Ruby was loving all of this. In her mind, the risk of getting seen only made things better. In fact, she didn't mind if anyone saw them right now. That person would see only much she loved Weiss right now. Ruby was beginning to understand Weiss' fetish more and more by the second.

Weiss decided to stop her teasing and go for the real deal. She slipped two fingers into Ruby's opening, and used her free hand to pinch and tease Ruby's erect nipples. She could feel Ruby begin to buck her hips and arch her back against her touch.

Pulling away from Weiss' scar, Ruby whimpered, "_Weiss…_". By now, her hips were moving in a steady rhythm against Weiss' touch. Ruby could feel her release building up more and more, demanding to be let out and be felt.

"Weiss!" Ruby cried. "I'ma—I'ma— HuunnnnnfFFFFffff!". Her climax got all over Weiss' hand. It was a much quicker orgasm than Weiss' but only because she was a bit more sensitive than Weiss. Not that it wasn't as good, though.

In her haze, Ruby raised her hand to her lips. It was the hand that she had used to masturbate Weiss. Without hesitation, Ruby licked her fingers, savoring the musky taste of Weiss' come. It tasted so good to her, and she never wanted to forget it. Once she had licked that hand clean, she reached over to the hand Weiss used on her and began to lick those fingers as well. She didn't have a good idea why. Maybe she just wanted to see how she tasted. Cleaning Weiss' hand with her mouth, Ruby admitted to herself that she didn't taste all too shabby, either.

Now that those hands were clean, Ruby settled for staring at the night sky. It was a nice night outside. The pure white moon and it's fragments contrasted nicely against the starry sky. It was a shame that she could only see a few constellations, but that was because of the street lamps that Beacon turned on at night.

Weiss joined in Ruby's stargazing, cuddling up against her partner, her lover. They lied there on the grass for some time, naked and feeling the grass under their bare bodies. Everything seemed right for the two of them. They had both worked together to make their significant other happy, and it all paid off in the end.

Eventually, they knew they had to go back inside, but Ruby and Weiss decided to linger outside for a while longer, enjoying each other's company and the view of the night sky. Weiss was the first person to break the long silence.

"I love you so much, Ruby. To do all this for me… thank you isn't saying enough," the heiress whispered to her lover.

"I can only say the same…" Ruby whispered back.

"I was lucky to fall in love with you… You really, really made my life better. You know that, right?" asked Weiss, turning on her side to face Ruby.

"And you…" Ruby said, flipping over to face Weiss, "Filled a hole in my heart that I ignored for so long… You make me feel complete,".

Those were the only words that the pair needed to say to each other. That much was enough. Getting up, Ruby offered her hand to Weiss to pull her up. Taking her hand, Weiss stood up alongside her.

Ruby and Weiss made their way back inside. But, as they walked back to their room, Ruby draped part of her cloak around Weiss. She wanted to warm her, and feel their bare skin against each other once more.

Truly, it wasn't a night to forget at all.

**xxx**

**So… what did you think? I have to admit, this chapter took a really long time to type. But, I hope it really matches up to the expectations I made you readers feel. So, if you could leave me a review or message, I would really like to hear your feedback. I mean, it's hard to write good lemon. At it's worst, it'll make things incredibly awkward and it'll sound all cheesy. So really, I need you guys to give me your honest opinion on this chapter. I would really, really appreciate it. Just thought I would ask you guys to do that before I signed off for now.**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Let's Watch A Movie, Gang!

**You know, looking back on the previous chapter, I realized a few things. First of all, that's easily one of the longest chapters I've ever written. Secondly, that chapter is easily one of the more popular ones. Make of that what you will. All in all, I think you're a successful writer when people ask you specifically to write some lemon, and they really like the stuff you provided. So, thanks for the positive feedback! But, moving past the rather long chapter of romance and sexytimes, let's get back to the other reason people came to this story: weird adventures with friends! Gundam Fi—no, chapter all set, ready, go!**

**xxx**

The door to Team RWBY's dorm room creaked open, with barely a noise. Both Weiss and Ruby were incredibly glad that they had remembered to leave the door unlocked. Neither of them wanted to be caught outside of their room the next morning by anyone. Then, the Beacon Academy staff might find out, and that wouldn't be good for the either of them. At the very least, they could be expelled. Or, even worse, they would probably be put on some sort of sexual offender watch list. That wouldn't exactly be conducive to any type of career at all.

"Clear," Weiss whispered to Ruby, as she poked her head in the room. Weiss quietly snuck in, with Ruby tip-toeing behind her. The door was shut with an almost imperceptible click. It seemed like they were in the clear.

But, through a stroke of bad luck, neither Weiss nor Ruby noticed the thin band of light coming from under the bathroom door. Just as Weiss and Ruby were about to crawl into Weiss' bed, the pair heard a toilet flush. They were petrified, knowing they were going to get caught by someone.

Opening the door, Blake rubbed at her left eye and turned off the bathroom lights. Then, once her vision was cleared, she walked into the middle of the room, where she encountered a frozen stiff Ruby and Weiss. For some reason, they were naked (well, except for Ruby's cloak, but that didn't exactly cover up much right now), and staring right at her.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Uh, h-hi, B-Blake," Ruby stammered, breaking the odd silence.

Without a word, Blake raised her hand to her face and flicked herself in the nose. "…Nope, not a dream…" the cat Faunus noted to herself. Then, turning her attention back to the nude pair, she dared to ask, "So… care to explain?".

Ruby tried the first thing on her mind to try and escape this awkward situation. She began to wave her arms around, and said in a wavy voice, "OoooOOOooo, this is a dreaaaAAAaaammmm!". Behind her, Weiss face palmed hard enough to smack her own face.

"…No it isn't," Blake immediately pointed out.

"…Darn, I thought that would work…" muttered Ruby, dropping her arms.

Weiss pinched the bridge of her noise in annoyance and pressed her eyes closed. Just how in hell would she and Ruby get out of this without making it weird with Blake? Well, at the best, she could try appealing to the pervert inside the cat girl. There might be some common ground there, considering what she and Ruby just did.

"Look," Weiss began, hoping to gain common ground, "We're… kindred souls, right? I won't lie when I say that Ruby and I… engaged in consensual activities tonight. Outside. After sneaking out. And, I know you might be into that. So, could you please not tell anyone about this? Y-you can understand, right?".

Blake unconsciously scratched her cat ears as she thought. For some odd reason, she couldn't help but be somewhat proud for Ruby and Weiss. To express their love in such a public (and kinky, just the way she liked it) way, it was purely the height of romance. Oh, if only Yang did that to her more often! Yet again, Yang just kind of went along with whatever Blake wanted to do, so maybe she should just push for exhibitionism a little more. Meow-Mix for thought.

On the other hand, this was the perfect time to get a metric and imperial shit-load of blackmail material from the heiress. Now she had the ability to say that Weiss Schnee, heiress to the Schnee Dust Company, was into some rather kinky stuff. That, and that the carpets certainly matched the drapes. There were a LOT of boys (and girls) that would kill to know that privileged information. This was simply too good of an opportunity to let pass by.

"Fine," agreed Blake. Just as she saw Weiss nod at her and Ruby's eyes light up in relief, she continued. "…On one condition, of course,".

That made Ruby slump her shoulders and Weiss sigh.

"What is it?" Weiss exasperatedly asked.

"You owe me a favor. I can cash it in at any time, for any reason. Got it?" Blake offered.

Weiss had no real choice to accept Blake's terms. After all, it was all up to her if anything got revealed. "…Alright, deal. Now, can we please just go to bed in peace?" said Weiss.

"Yeah, goodnight," Blake said as she turned to her bed. But, turning back quickly, she said, "Oh, and one more thing,".

"What now?" Weiss questioned.

Blake began to nod her head up and down, and the look on her face screamed "I approve". "The two of you… not too bad. Not shabby at all," was her compliment. That made Team White Rose blush, and dive quickly into Weiss' bed to cover themselves up.

"Can we please just sleep now?" pleaded Ruby.

"Yeah, 'night," Blake yawned as she climbed into her bed. Turning over on her side, Blake was asleep within at least three minutes. To be fair, it was incredibly early in the morning.

Weiss and Ruby also followed suit, cuddled in each other's arms. It would be one of the best night's sleep they had ever had.

**xxx**

That Friday's breakfast, Weiss was acting rather perky. Or, more accurately, she was completely fawning over Ruby, and was missing the usual bored/tired/condescending/uninterested/mean/petty/haughty/whatever tone her voice normally carried. In fact, she was a much more manageable version of happy, compared to her behavior yesterday.

Well, there were two reasons for that. First of all, Weiss was completely enamored by the amount of dedication Ruby showed her for allowing the heiress to express her desires freely. Secondly, it was also to avoid looking at Blake. Sure, Ruby and Weiss got up early to avoided being caught by Yang naked, but the way Blake kept on shooting the pair odd looks could possibly give away that they were hiding something.

While all of this was going on, Team JNPR, who as sitting at their table as well, looked on with about the same reactions they had yesterday, watching Weiss' pixie girl act. Meaning, Pyrrha and Jaune were a little confused, Ren couldn't care about it at all, and Nora was… well, being Nora.

"Aww, how CUTE!" Nora squeed at the sight of Ruby and Weiss. To get Ren's attention, she began to tug at Ren's sleeve.

Ren simply settled on rolling his eyes and returning his attention back to his pancakes. Ugh, these ones weren't very good. He could easily make better ones. But, pancake mix cost money, and he was getting in short supply, due to how many pancakes Nora ate of his regularly. It was an unfortunate truth, but he simply couldn't afford to make everyone breakfast for now.

But, the tugging at his sleeve got annoying fast. "Ugh, what Nora?" Ren tiredly asked.

"Don't you think they're cute?" Nora asked to him.

Ren briefly glanced at Ruby and Weiss. They were whispering to each other, and Weiss kept on stroking Ruby's hand. Tightening his lips, he said, "Yeah, I suppose,". He took a bit of pancake. Yeah, he could easily make something better. Swallowing, he asked Ruby and Weiss, "What's with you two recently?".

Ruby looked away from Weiss and replied, "Weiss just told me how much she loves me. Isn't it nice?".

Ren simply shrugged and kept on eating his breakfast. However, Jaune and Pyrrha were nodding approvingly. "It's really nice that you care about each other so much!"complimented Pyrrha.

"Yeah. It's sad that all a bunch of people are just looking for sex, nothing meaningful," added Jaune. "I mean, all they want to do is their weird kink stuff, and there's no meaning behind it. Sad, really,".

Ruby and Weiss shared a brief look. Oh, if they knew what they had done last night, there was no way Jaune would be saying stuff like that. It was only a part of romance, after all. Like, in a romantic comedy!

Then, something clicked in Weiss' head. She had marked down to watch a romantic comedy! And to be better friends with all of Team JNPR! She just thought of the perfect way to take care of all those objectives in one stroke!

"Hey…" started Weiss, "Ruby and I… were thinking about watching a move together,".

"We were?" Ruby asked, not remembering that list item.

"Yes, we are. Anyway, I think it would be interesting to have all of you," Weiss gestured to the members of Team JNPR, "Over for a movie night tomorrow. What do you say?".

Now it was Blake and Yang's turn to share a glance. "Uh. We didn't talk about—" Yang tried to say, before being cut off by Nora.

"Ooooooh! We would LOVE to! Right, guys?" the hammer girl exclaimed.

"Yeah, I'm down for it," Jaune said.

"I would like to go as well," Pyrrha agreed. "What about you, Ren?".

Gah, he couldn't eat these pancakes anymore. They tasted as if the batter was made in a concrete mixer. These… things were nothing but pure garbage. Dropping his fork, he disinterestedly replied. "Sure. Whatever,".

"Guess that means me and the lady are in too," Yang said, ribbing Blake in the side. Blake settled for nodding her head in compliance.

"Good!" Weiss said, clasping her hands together. "Be sure to show up tomorrow evening, alright?".

"Sounds good to me," accepted Jaune.

At that, Weiss mentally began to make plans for what movie to get, and where to get the needed DVD player. She had a few places in mind, as her mind spun in intense thought. Well, tomorrow, she would just have to go and get all the needed things.

**xxx**

Speaking of the next day, Saturday, let's just skip ahead to that. Nothing else really interesting happened that Friday. Just the normal batch of classes, food, and sleeping. The only thing that really stood out that day was that Weiss did her homework that evening, so that she had more time to work on the movie night tomorrow.

Right now, Weiss, Ruby, and Blake were standing in a DVD shop in vale. Yang had been dispatched to get a DVD player. Normally, Weiss wouldn't trust Yang at all with the large wad of lien she handed her, but she was the only one who didn't really want to look for DVDs with the others.

Weiss was comparing two different movies to herself, while she stood in the comedy section. Man, this was a tough choice. _Meet the Relatives_ had plenty of comedic moments, but really, the romance was a bit overshadowed by it. The other choice was _How to Lose a Guy in a Week_. Now that was a really funny movie. In fact, it was one of Weiss' favorites. But, she wasn't sure if the rest of the audience would appreciate it. It was a tough choice, indeed. What she really needed was someone else's opinion on this.

Fortunately for Weiss, her answer came in the form of Blake, who walked up to her, carrying several DVD cases. "Hey," the cat Faunus greeted.

"Blake, good, you're here. Tell me, which one do you think is better?" Weiss immediately asked, showing her the two choices.

Blake leaned in to get a good look at the movies. Scratching her chin, she decided, "_How to Lose a Guy in a Week_. I like that one better,".

Weiss nodded in agreement and put the other movie back. "I thought so," she muttered to herself. Turning back to Blake, she noticed the movies she was holding. "What's all that?".

"Oh, just the movies you're going to get for me," Blake replied, as if it was perfectly obvious.

"What?" Weiss said in disbelief, grabbing one of the DVDs out of Blake's grasp. Looking at the cover, she realized exactly what Blake was going to have her buy. "This is just anime porn!".

"The proper term is hentai, Weiss," corrected Blake.

"No! I'm not getting this…" Weiss paused to read the title, "_Inmu _for you!".

"Well, I'm not just getting hentai, you know. Like, this isn't one," Blake said, showing Weiss one of the other movies she had.

"_MD Geist_? Just what the heck is that?" questioned Weiss, her eyebrow raised.

"It's a gift for Yang. I know she'll love it," Blake explained.

Weiss furrowed her brow at Blake, and stomped her foot on the ground like a petulant child. "No, I'm not buying any of this!".

Sighing, Blake pulled out her scroll. "I figured you might say that. Now, look closely," she said, showing the screen to Weiss. On it, was an unsent text to Yang, detailing what she had witnessed Weiss and Ruby doing last night. Weiss gasped in shock and took an uneasy step back. "Now, I'm sure you wouldn't like Yang to know that you and Ruby had sex in public. So, the easy thing to do is just be a good girl, and pay for my stuff. Deal?" Blake continued, her voice taking on a slimy, smooth tone. She was acting out the part of magnificent bitch quite well.

"You… you…" Weiss stammered, completely flustered. So much for Blake being somewhat reasonable with her demands from yesterday. Giving in, Weiss huffed in frustration, "Fine. What else do you have?".

Grinning, Blake began to list off her intended purchases. "_MD Geist, Inmu, The Duchess of Busty Mounds, Samurai XXX, Anime Fiction, _and this pack of gum,". Weiss gave her a very confused look because of the last item. Blake shrugged. "What? It's cotton candy flavor,".

"Is that all?" Weiss groaned.

"Just about. Oh, and you might want to check in with Ruby. I know she's been eyeing the cartoons," advised Blake.

Taking all the DVDs out of Blake's hands, Weiss muttered, "Right, right. Now, go wait by the door,". With that, the heiress sauntered over to Ruby, towing the stack of movies with her.

Ruby was browsing the family section, more specifically, the animated works. From the looks of it, she was virtually drooling over the selection. There was so much stuff she liked here!

"Hey, Ruby, find anything?" asked Weiss as she walked up.

"Yeah! All of these!" Ruby excitedly gushed. Then, grabbing a bunch of cases, she dumped even more movies into the ever growing pile, not even questioning why Weiss had all those cases in her hands.

Weiss could feel her eye beginning to twitch. "All of that?" she questioned in a strained voice. There was no way she was going to walk out of this store with her wallet still having lien in it.

"Uh-huh!" Ruby said with a smile. If Weiss had to describe how Ruby looked at her, it was like a small child seeing her parent buying an awesome toy for her.

Clicking her tongue, Weiss said, "Come on, let's pay for this stuff,". At that, the heiress and the cloaked girl ambled their way to the register.

When the bill came up for all the movies that the others insisted she buy, all the color in Weiss' already pale face drained at the high cost. It was nearly two hundred lien. Damn, having a friends was expensive. And, in addition to the cash she gave Yang for the DVD player, Weiss had spent a large chunk of money so far today.

This movie night better go well enough to be worth it.

**xxx**

**I can personally assure you, all of what Blake wanted are actual things. Go ahead and google them. Also, I'm really proud that I managed to squeeze MD Geist in here. I think by law, you are now required by law to worship me for pulling that off. But, enough of how I ascended to the title of God-Emperor. Let's get to the shout outs!**

***Tossing chicken bones in the air, I divine a name from the scatterings***

**It's… Go1dSwiggle!**

**Good job on y'all for reading my ramblings! And be sure to read more, and send a review or message my way!**

**This is The Draigg, signing off for now!**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: MD RWBY and MD JNPR

**Question: am I, The Draigg, going to make Teams RWBY and JNNPR watch MD Geist? Answer: of course I am! Really, it would be a waste if I didn't. I mean, think of the possibilities! I'm doing something new and interesting here! I'm at the forefront of RWBY fan fiction with MD Geist in it! Now, while that sounds very specific, I think it makes this story unique. Now, crank up ****_Violence of the Flame_**** or ****_Merciless Soldier_****, enjoy the cheesy/Manly McBeefington 80's riffs, and read this chapter!**

**xxx**

That afternoon, Weiss, Blake, and Ruby had just stepped of off the shuttle that took them back to Beacon Academy from Vale City. Yang had called them around the time they had already left the video store, to tell them that she had already gotten the DVD player and snacks, and was heading back to Beacon to set everything up. It was fortunate that she didn't go back with the rest of her team. Otherwise, the added cost of her airship ticket, along with the others, would make the money sucking hole in her wallet even bigger.

"So," Ruby asked Weiss, "What else did you get?".

"Well, I got the movie that I wanted… and others that I didn't," Weiss replied, casting a glare at Blake.

Blake shrugged. "Hey, if you don't want your little sexual adventure getting out, then it was the right thing to do," was her justification. Then, reaching into the bag of stuff Weiss bought, Blake pulled out the gum, unwrapped a piece to chew.

Weiss' glare only intensified as Blake chewed on her bubblegum and blew a large bubble. But, after a minute of chewing, she spat it out. It was truly a shame that the flavor always went away quickly. That image directly contrasted with the magnificent bitch that made her buy all of that weird anime porn… no wait, Blake called it hentai. Whatever, it meant the same thing.

Seriously? _Inmu_? What the back of the DVD case advertised to Weiss was that it was some anthology of sexual stories, all with some weird dominatrix lady. And tentacles. Plenty of tentacles with eyes on the ends. That wasn't an image Weiss was going to get out of her mind any time soon, unfortunately. Hopefully, some romantic comedy would wash away the thoughts of tentacle rape out of her mind.

**xxx**

Walking through the door to the dorm room, Team RWB was greeted by the image of Yang trying to hook up the DVD player to the small television on the desk. To the side of the television, there were a few bags of chips and cookies. Without skipping a beat, Ruby walked over to desk and grabbed the bag of circus cookies. She began to pop the little animal shaped cookies into her mouth, as if she was eating popcorn.

"Hey, save some for everyone else," advised Yang. Then, turning to Blake and Weiss, she asked, "What'd ya get?".

"Take a look," offered Weiss as she dumped the contents of the plastic bag onto Blake's bunk.

Plugging in the last A/V cable, Yang turned away from the DVD set up and walked over to Blake's bunk. She was rather… surprised to see what she had bought. In the pile of DVDs was several different cartoons, exactly ONE romantic comedy, and a shit ton of hentai.

Picking up _Anime Fiction_, Yang glanced at the back curiously. "I didn't, uh, know you were into this stuff Weiss," she observed. Looking at the cover, she couldn't help but notice one of the more prominent pictures, that of a man with fluffy green hair, wearing a yellow shirt and black tie, with his face buried in the chest of a topless woman with a yellow hairband and purple-ish hair.

Picking up the movie she intended to play, Weiss bitterly noted, "Blame your girlfriend for that,".

"Okay, that makes more sense," Yang agreed. Dropping the copy of _Anime Fiction_ on the bed, she picked up _Samurai XXX_ to look over. "…Okay, Blake? I gotta ask, what compelled you to get this much hentai?".

"I simply saw the opportunity to get some. I took it, obviously," the cat girl said with a shrug.

"_Yeah, by extorting me_," Weiss fumed to herself. That's what Blake did by threatening to text Yang about her and Ruby's encounter the other night. It was extortion, pure and simple. But, she couldn't say that, otherwise she might get the fist belonging to an angry blonde embedded in her face.

"Oh, and I got you a gift, Yang," Blake announced as she walked up to her bed and pulled _MD Geist_ out of the movie pile. Tossing it over to her girlfriend, Blake said, "I bet you'll like it,".

Catching the case, Yang read the back of the case. To her, this anime looked extremely badass. Look at that power armor! Sure, it seemed incredibly unwieldy and probably hard to move in, but damn, it looked cool with all its pointless spikes and random demon head embroidered on the helmet. It was like someone decided to animate a metal album cover.

"I gotta say, it looks pretty rad. Can we watch this instead, Weiss?" Yang asked the heiress.

"No! We said we were watching a romantic comedy tonight!" Weiss heatedly pointed out.

"…But can we watch it after?" pleaded Yang.

Sighing, Weiss replied, "Sure, whatever. I'm not going to watch it, that's for sure,". All she wanted was to enjoy a nice romantic comedy with her friends, not some weird animated action movie!

Walking over to the DVD player, Weiss put in the copy of _How to Lose a Guy in a Week_ she had bought. Now that the television was on, and the DVD remote full of batteries, Team RWBY was ready to begin their movie night. Now all they needed was for Team JNPR to show up.

"Ruby, think you can tell the others that we're all ready here?" Weiss asked of her girlfriend.

"Sure thing!" said Ruby. With that, she walked out of the room and made her way across the hall.

Taking a step back from the television, a thought suddenly hit Weiss. "Wait, do you think this T.V. is big enough?".

"Well, it's what we got. It'll have to work," observed Yang.

"I suppose so…" Weiss muttered. Still, she would have preferred to have a bigger screen to view the movie on. It was going to be annoying, having to be cramped together to watch what was happening on screen.

As soon as that idea finished, Ruby re-entered the room, joined by a passive Jaune and Pyrrha, a bubbly Nora, and a (typically) bored looking Ren. "Here they are!" Ruby declared as she proudly marched through the door.

"Good, good, I'm glad that you came, everyone!" greeted Weiss. "If you would please grab a seat, you can grab the snacks on the desk and get settled in!". One of the things that Weiss had been schooled in before she ran off to Beacon Academy was to be a gracious host. Try to sound enthusiastic, try to be be polite, offer the guests many amenities. It was simple to remember. It was harder to actually act out.

"Thanks for inviting us!" Pyrrha said with a smile as she pulled out the desk chair to sit in.

"Yeah, thanks!" added Jaune as he sat in a chair next to Pyrrha.

Ren didn't say anything, as he was trying to stop Nora from taking all of the bags of chips from the desk.

When Weiss started the movie, everyone attentively watched it. However, around the thirty-five minute mark, everyone had formed their own opinions on the film. Weiss, for one, was enjoying it. To her, it was an enjoyable blend of romance and comedy, more from the fact that it was full of people acting like jerks, but in a kind of funny way. Ruby was pretty neutral about the movie. This wasn't exactly her type of film, but she went along with it for the sake of Weiss. Yang and Ren couldn't care less, and the both of them were surfing the internet on their scrolls. Blake, Jaune and Pyrrha were silently watching it, just along for the ride. At least it was something kind of entertaining to watch.

Weiss let out a small chuckle at a joke that happened on screen. While laughing, she turned to Ruby and asked, "Isn't this a good movie?".

Ruby out on her best "Of course, sweetie" smile and said, "Yep! You bet it is!". That, at best was only a half truth. She only found a few of the jokes funny at best, and she was having a hard time connecting to the characters. How could she possibly relate to an ambitious magazine writer and an absolute bro type guy?

Taking that as a good answer, Weiss abruptly stood up from her chair and walked towards the bathroom. She had been holding in her bowel movements for a while. She just wanted to make sure that her audience was enjoying themselves so far. That was the mark of a good host, right there. And now that she got an idea that they were, she could take care of her business.

Taking care of her business took longer than she thought it would. Given that she had quite a few cans of coffee earlier today while in Vale City, Weiss was suffering from the ever-dreaded coffee-shits. And, after all that was said and done, it took her a while to carefully wipe. She didn't dare to leave the seat a brown stained mess, like Yang did on occasion. At least she was big enough of a woman to clean it up after being caught.

Once she was done washing her hands and spraying the entire bathroom three times over with perfumed aerosol spray, Weiss exited into the dorm room, expecting to see the group continuing to enjoy the movie.

However, what she saw instead was Yang flipping through the selection screen for _MD Geist_.

"What the hell, Yang?! We agreed on watching my movie!" Weiss heatedly exclaimed.

Yang gave an almost innocent shrug. "Well, we kinda thought that it was uninteresting. But, at least we can try something new!".

"But we agreed on it!" Weiss screeched, stomping on the floor on anger.

"Look, if this movie doesn't go well, we'll switch back to the other one, okay?" offered Yang.

Weiss was really torn right now. On the one hand, the heiress wanted to rip out Yang's spine and strangle her with it for blatantly stepping over what the game plan was for this movie night. On the other hand, Weiss didn't want to start a massive fight. Not only would it look incredibly bad in front of Team JNPR if the host argued with an audience member, but she vaguely remembered that one of her list items was to try argue less. So, one that last point, she had her hands tied.

Sitting in her chair, she turned to Ruby and asked, "Did everyone really want to watch something different?".

Sheepishly, Ruby looked at Weiss and said, "Yeah, pretty much. But, if it makes you feel any better, I didn't say anything,".

Weiss bit her lip at Ruby. Well, it was too late to do anything now. She might as well wait for _MD Geist_ to finish so she could put back on _How to Lose a Guy in a Week_.

Without any further ado, _MD Geist_ began to play, and Weiss' new spark of annoyance debuted.

**xxx**

For the sake of brevity, only a few moments of the _MD Geist_ experience will be highlighted. Partially that it would take away the experience of a person watching it for themselves, and mostly because writing in the entire 45 minutes of the director's cut version would take way too much time and effort. But, if one wishes to experience the glory that is _MD Geist_, it is available for streaming on many different internet platforms, and the home video versions are widely available. Now, let's get on to the viewing experience:

**xxx**

"_In the age that proclaimed the end of the Christian Era, mankind began advancing into space, spreading it's seeds across the stars,_" read part of the opening crawl. It then cut to the far image of a desert planet.

"This ought to be fantastic…" Weiss groaned to herself.

"Oh, have an open mind, would ya?" chided Yang.

"Right, Weiss. We can't judge this movie solely on it's opening," Pyrrha chimed in.

"Whatever," Weiss spat under her breath.

"_However, the characteristic flames of humanity's wars were not yet extinguished,"_. The image of the planet zoomed in even closer, revealing that it had one unbroken moon. The planet was as brown as most modern shooters, which is to say, very.

"_Even on this planet, Jerra…_". Cut to a massive cityscape, which then pans towards the ground. Then, several over-designed mechs fly in, firing tons of bullets and missiles at a massive tank, blowing it up.

After a brief shot of a squadron of warplanes flying over the city, it cuts to a battle between more mechs and armed foot soldiers. A soldier is carrying his limp ally on his shoulder, and is firing his weapon while screaming at the mechs. Soon enough, he is completely blown in half by a large laser beam. A different soldier is also screaming at a mech and firing. He is swiftly killed by a robotic fist. He explodes into a cloud of gore, as if he was made of cheap plastic filled with pig intestines.

"…Wonderful. Simply wonderful," Weiss growled.

"_The new generation of humanity, known as the Nexrum, oppose the rule of the Earth Government over all the planets. Hoping to contain the Nexrum, Jerra's regular army wages war. Neither side will yield a single step. While their offense and defense see-saw back and forth, the chaos of war grows,_" the opening crawl continued.

"You know, this is a pretty big info-dump for something that's only forty five minutes," Ren pointed out looking at the back of the DVD case.

"Maybe they wanted to make the setting sound believable?" suggested Jaune.

"…You keep on thinking that. Telling, not showing is never a good thing," Ren replied.

**xxx**

On screen, a massive leader of a group of bikers/raiders had killed a man in black power armor with a thrown spear. How supposedly powerful armor can't stop a stick with a pointy end, nobody knows. Besides that, our hero, Geist, arrives, having woken up and escaped his enforced stasis in an orbiting satellite. He quickly moves to claim the fallen man's armor as his own.

While Geist is scavenging the armor, the bikers that killed the soldier tell Geist to stop stealing the stuff from the guy they killed. In an incredibly deep voice, (which would normally sound cool, but sounds ridiculous alongside everyone else's bad voice acting), Geist tells them that they wouldn't know how to even use it.

After being threatened by the gang, the gang leader walks up. He says that while Geist may have guts for trying to steal from them, it's their stuff. So, he can either join their gang, or fight him personally. Geist, being the genetically engineered super-soldier that he is, elects to go with the second option.

"_Any rules?_" Geist gravels out.

"_Just one: kill,_" the raider leader says, before attempting to bring his clasped fists down on Geist's head.

With one swift motion, Geist pulls out a knife, and cuts off the large man's hands. Blood spews out of his arm stumps. Frankly, the stream is more than a normal person should have in their body. Falling to the ground while screaming, Geist moves around to the leader's back. Then, he plants his knife in the side of the biker's head.

"_You bastard!_" the biker leader groans, even though he has a freakin' knife in his head. Geist pulls the knife out, and blood pours out of the raider's mouth, even though that shouldn't happen if a man got stabbed in the brain. The brain doesn't have an opening to the mouth, in case anybody didn't know.

The biker leader slumps over, dead. The rest of his gang looks on in shock.

Teams RWBY and JNPR were in shock too, for different reasons. Yang and Nora were having an absolute blast with all the onscreen violence. Jaune, Pyrrha, Ruby, Blake, and Ren had no clue what the hell they just watched. And Weiss… well…

"BLOOD DOESN'T WORK THAT WAY!".

**xxx**

Skipping the OVA forward a little more, Geist and the biker leader's ex-girlfriend, Vaiya, have just rescued Colonel Krutz and his mobile fortress from Nexrum forces. After he refuses to pay Vaiya for rescuing them, she and Geist leave. Then, he gives a massive info-dump to his subordinates, telling them that the MD's (soldiers from the Most Dangerous Project, including Geist) were too much of a threat on the battlefield, including their own allies. Geist was one of the ones that didn't get killed, and instead was locked in stasis under Krutz's orders. His subordinates convince him that Geist would be a valuable asset to their mission, and Krutz ponders this.

Cut to the next scene, and Krutz is informing Geist and Vaiya of their mission, as if they hadn't left and he had already recruited them.

"…Did the disk skip or something?" Ruby tenuously asked.

"I don't think so, hold on," Yang said, before rewinding the scene a little. Nope, the disk wasn't dirty or scratched, it was just incredibly incompetent pacing. "…Nope, it didn't," Yang said, a little confused.

The audience sat there in some disbelief (except for Nora, she didn't notice or care), as the scene continued.

The colonel's mission was to stop the activation of the Death Force, a swarm of doomsday robots sent into priming stages when the federal president of Jerra was assassinated. They will kill all organic life on the planet if not stopped. The objective is to send in a strike team of armored commandos into the Death Force's main hub, Brain Palace, to stop the activation. There is less than a day left before this happens.

"Wow, Brain Palace is a really dumb name for a computer," Weiss bitterly noted.

"Well, can you think of anything better?" Yang asked.

"If it was up to me, we wouldn't be watching this to begin with," the heiress sulked.

"I would go for the name 'Mind Castle'! That sounds cool!" Nora butted in. Yang nodded at Nora's suggestion. At least it was a decent one.

**xxx**

Skipping ahead once more, in the invasion of Brain Palace, Geist has just defeated the Final Terminator. It was a three-stage robot, shedding an armor layer every time it got massive damage. It was sicked on him by Colonel Krutz using a control ring he inexplicably had. He wants Geist dead to prevent him from killing everything once his mission was done. After a drawn out and extremely poorly storyboarded fight scene, in which it's nearly impossible to understand what's happening, it cuts to Colonel Krutz deactivating the Death Force.

Then, the smoking endoskeleton of the Final Terminator comes through the control room door. At first, Colonel Krutz believes the robot succeeded in killing Geist, but then it slumps forward, revealing the power armored Geist. For some reason, Krutz starts uncontrollably laughing, while Geist slowly moves toward him with murderous intent. After about a minute of this, Geist grabs a surprised looking Krutz (who by now had plenty of time to do something) and crushed his head with one hand. Once again, this proves power armor to be completely useless, as Krutz was wearing a full set, helmet and all.

As Geist walks up to the control panel, Vaiya runs in, claiming that everyone else on the surface was killed, and she survived by hiding. But, on the plus side, the robots were deactivated, so the mission is a success. But, then Geist punches in the keys to reactivate the Death Force. Shocked, Vaiya tells him to stop, saying that the mission is over.

Once the Death Forces is confirmed to be activated, Geist grabs Vaiya by the neck and calmly states, "_The game's not over yet. It's just beginning,_". Vaiya screams in terror, as the shot pans out and fades to black.

Then, strangely triumphant music starts up as it's shown that the Death Force is matching through all the cities on Jerra, destroying everything and everyone on the planet. The last shot of the movie is Geist in his power armor, holding a large lance. As he stares at an enormous robot, a sadistic smile crosses over his face.

It fades to black, and the credits begin to roll.

"…Holy shit, that was AWESOME!" Yang exclaimed as she punched the air.

"I know! It was all like BOOM and PSSHAW and CRASH! Awesome!" Nora also gushed.

The others had… varied reactions.

Pyrrha and Jaune both had rather odd looks on their faces, as they had no clue what they just witnessed. The best the both of them could say about that OVA was that it was… something. At least it had decent music.

Ren was massaging his temples, trying to process all of what he had just seen. By no means was it anything resembling a good movie. Maybe, if it was like a parody of action movies like that, it could work. But, as it stood, he couldn't even say a thing about _MD Geist_. But, at least it made Nora happy. That much was good enough to him for now.

Ruby and Blake were sitting perfectly still. They honestly didn't know what they had just gotten into. All they knew was that this was a horrible mistake. The both of them now wanted to watch a regular movie, if just to get the images they saw out of their recent memory.

Weiss was visibly shaking and she repeatedly clenched and unclenched her hands. Her skin was also very clammy, as if she was trying to sweat out all the hatred she was feeling at that moment. She wouldn't even dignify that showing by saying anything about it. It wasn't as if she could, given the way her jaw was furiously clenched.

Standing up, Weiss shakily walked into the bathroom and closed the door behind her.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! GGGGGGGAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Hearing Weiss' screams from behind the bathroom door, Blake flatly commented, "I guess she didn't like the movie,".

The door was then kicked open. Weiss angrily stomped out of the bathroom and over to the television set up. Ripping the DVD out of the player, Weiss put _MD Geist_ into its case and shoved it inside the nearby air vent.

"We're never watching this again!" she roared at the others. So much for being the best host possible.

Yang stood up and grabbed the DVD case from the vent. "This was a gift! Don't tell me what to do with it!".

"I refuse to allow that to be shown again in this room! All I wanted was a nice night to watch some romantic comedy, and now I've watched… THAT!" complained Weiss loudly.

"I can watch it whenever I want to!" Yang cried in defiance.

Ruby, being sick of all this fighting, sprung up to get in between the quarreling Weiss and Yang. "Would you two stop, please?! Yang, the movie sucked! And Weiss, throwing a fit won't help! Now, can we PLEASE watch the other movie now?!" she sternly exclaimed at her teammates.

Surprisingly, Yang and Weiss were somewhat cowed by this outburst. It was mostly because that this rarely ever happened. To see an angry, stern Ruby was a pretty unnerving sight.

"S-sure, Ruby," Yang stammered. She walked over to the DVD pile and pulled out the copy of _How to Lose a Guy in a Week_. Placing the disk in the player, the movie started up once again.

Ruby made sure to sit between Weiss and Yang this time around. There was no way another fight was going to start on her watch. Unfortunately, the uncomfortable atmosphere grew around the three girls.

As the romantic comedy played on the television, everyone except for Ruby and the ever-excited Nora felt awkward. But, they couldn't just leave. It would be rude otherwise.

Needless to say, movie night didn't go the way Weiss planned it to be.

**xxx**

**Do you know how many times I had to re-watch MD Geist to get the summary mostly right? About three. But, I don't really mind. Despite what I said about it above, I freaking love it. It's like watching the anime version of Birdemic, or The Room (except for the kickass soundtrack, that's great!). You know what you're watching is stupid, but it's a special kind of stupid. So, kudos to Koichi Ohata for making one of the best-worst anime ever! And like I also said, if you want experience the wonders of MD Geist, just look for it online! I'm sure it's on YouTube to view. But, enough how Geist CAN'T STOP, HE'S JUST A SOLDIER, let's get to the shout outs! Let's see…**

***Using a piece of raw meat, I draw out the mentioned fan***

**It's… Autistic-Grizzly! It's amazing how a bear can access a computer and type in English! But how do you get internet in a cave? Anyway, like the fresh salmon of a clear river, keep on catching the stuff I put out!**

**This is The Draigg, and I'm signing off for now!**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Let's Go Over This A Bit

**You know, looking back, I realized that the longest chapters in this story are either lemon, or about MD Geist. There's a point in people's lives where they ask themselves, "How did I end up here?"… I'm not asking that. In fact, I'm damn proud that I managed to actually pull those two off near flawlessly. But, it's a bit unfortunate that nobody was persuaded to watch MD Geist by me. Oh well, you can't win them all. Anyway, enough with the tangent. Let's get to the story!**

**xxx**

Once again, Ruby found herself waiting in Doctor Schreber's waiting room. Weiss had her appointment on Sunday this week, and Ruby was still as determined as ever to see her off to her therapist sessions. Still, that didn't mean it wasn't tedious and boring to be sitting in a rather dull waiting room.

Sighing, Ruby picked at her cuticles. It wasn't like she had anything better to do. She had already checked her favorite websites on her scroll, and all the magazines on the wooden coffee table were out of date by several years. How hard was it to buy a recent magazine, anyway?

Ruby rolled her head around, completely bored. Maybe she could go visit the bakery down the street? After all, she could always smell the freshly baking bread and pastries whenever she and Weiss walked to the doctor's office. Her mouth began to water at the thought of a chocolate covered pretzel with rainbow sprinkles.

"_Maybe I can just go out real quick… I mean, this stuff takes a while, anyway! And think about how good those tasty pretzels and cookies would be in your tummy! Mmmm… sprinkles… Gah! I have to go!_" was Ruby's thoughts. Oh, why did Weiss have to schedule her appointment so close to lunchtime? It was torture! She NEEDED to eat those baked goods, darn it!

Standing up, Ruby made her choice. She would just pop in the bakery, grab a few handfuls of the good stuff, and pay for it before Weiss' appointment was over. It was a brilliant plan! Walking up to the front door, Ruby was about to leave, when the door to Doctor Schreber's office opened.

Weiss walked into the lobby, and noticed Ruby standing by the door. "What? Ready to go already?" she quipped.

"I-Um-Ahh Lunch!" sputtered out Ruby.

"Huh? Lunch?" Weiss asked. Ruby nodded in response. "Sure, come on,". Weiss walked towards the front door of the office, and Ruby waited for her to exit in front of her.

Before the door shut, Ruby asked, "Can we get something from that one bakery today?".

Smiling, Weiss lightly ruffled Ruby's hair. "Sure we can,".

**xxx**

A little while later, Weiss and Ruby were walking down the street, with a few paper bags in their hands. Of course, when Ruby walked into the bakery, she was compelled to ask for nearly everything that had a sweet glaze, chocolate topping, and/or sprinkles. So, in the end, Weiss had to pay for about three baker's dozens of cookies, and a while bag full of sweet bread. Well, the heiress wasn't complaining about that last one. The one she was nibbling on right now tasted pretty good, all things considered.

Ruby, however, was shoveling cookie after cookie into her mouth. Weiss was amazed that she could even breathe with all the mushed up baked goods in her maw. At3 this rate, Ruby was going to completely pulverize one of the bags she was carrying.

"Sho, Wheissh. How'd tha dhoctah goh?" Ruby asked, flecks of triple caramel cookie flying everywhere.

Once again, Weiss reminded Ruby of the cardinal rule whenever she ate. "Swallow. You don't want to choke, do you?".

And, like always, Ruby complied and swallowed. Repeating herself, she asked, "How'd the doctor's go?".

"Oh, well, I told Dr. Schreber about my list,". Weiss heard Ruby choke a little at that. "Don't worry, I didn't tell him about…". Weiss paused to look around. In a whisper, she finished with, "…Our night activities,".

Ruby let out a relieved sigh. "Whew, that's good. I don't think you really need to talk to the doc about that. Like, at all,".

"…Right. Well, anyway, he said that he was proud of me taking active steps to make myself better," Weiss continued, with a hint of pride in her voice.

"Really? How much?" inquired Ruby.

"More or less, he said that it was healthy that I was rethinking what I considered big parts of my life. Once I know what I really feel, I can get rid of all the old things that weighed me down," the heiress explained.

"That's good!" Ruby exclaimed. Then, something came to mind. Furrowing her brow, she pointed out, "…But we're not done yet…".

The faint smile on Weiss' face disappeared. There was one more item that she was having second thoughts on, and a certain level of regret for including it. What the last item was is to get back into touch with her family on her own terms. It was stressful and depressing for Weiss to even think about. And to think she had to do it, when she had finally thought herself to be making real strides with her mental health. She feared that getting back into contact with the Schnees might set her back to the beginning, if not even farther behind.

"I have one more thing to do… and I don't know if I can do it," Weiss admitted. She had to admit to herself that she was actually feeling pretty scared about it. But, at least it was some comfort that she could confide in Ruby.

"Y-your family, right?" was Ruby's tenuous question.

Weiss nodded. "You've met my father. You've seen what he can do. I just… I just don't want any of us to go through that again…" she lowly whispered. Her mind flooded with the images of that disaster. Making Ruby break down… becoming obsessed with revenge… her near suicide… Weiss could feel her heart sink at the memory.

Ruby put her bags in her other hand, and threw her other arm around Weiss. "I know… but you're strong, Weiss. I know that better than anyone! I know you can do it! As long as you need to do it I'll be with you, every step of the way!" she soothed. Ruby then punctuated her pep-talk with a small peck on the cheek. The cloaked girl felt her heart flutter a little at the sight of her girlfriend's small blush.

Rubbing her cheek a little, Weiss asked, "Thanks. But do you think you can… help me? I just want to make sure it's done right,".

Ruby flashed a slightly cocky grin. "Of course! As team leader AND your girlfriend, it's my duty to make you the best Weiss possible!". Taking away her arm, she pumped her fist in the air.

Weiss grinned at Ruby's goofy act. It was that dorky personality that she fell for, after all. The sheer amount of enthusiasm Ruby always had was not only admirable, but also as cute as hell. Putting on an exaggerated tone, Weiss replied, "Oh, but what if I want to be the best Ruby possible? Hmmm?".

"Then I get to be the best Weiss! There can only be one Ruby and one Weiss!" the cloaked girl said, picking up on Weiss' teasing.

"Tsk, tsk, Ruby. I simply don't think you can pull this look off," Weiss scolded in a fake patronizing tone.

Taking that as a challenge, Ruby pulled a part of her short hair, trying to emulate the sideways ponytail Weiss typically wore. "See? I can do that too! And what about you? You don't have a cloak!".

"I guess you beat me there, oh great Ruby. How can I ever make up for this crushing defeat?" Weiss whined, as if this teasing made a crushing blow to her ego.

Ruby tapped at her chin in thought, then offered, "How about you keep on being Weiss, and I'll keep on being Ruby?".

"Deal," chuckled Weiss.

Soon enough, Weiss and Ruby fell into a fit of giggles. At least they knew how to enjoy each other's company when things were kind of looking down. And they kept on laughing and making jokes, all the way back to Beacon Academy.

**xxx**

By the time Team White Rose walked up to their dorm room, Ruby had completely destroyed most of the cookies she had bought. Weiss wanted to say that she was slightly surprised, but then that would be a lie. At least the baked goods in the bags she was holding were still mostly there. Well, except for that sweet bread. But really, that was too good to wait for.

Ruby tapped the back of her hand on the door. "Can we come in?" she called out.

"Yeah, sure," Weiss and Ruby heard Yang say from inside the dorm room.

Cautiously opening the door, Weiss and Ruby saw Yang and Blake huddled in front of the television. To Weiss' relief, they weren't watching either _MD Geist_ or any of the hentai Blake got (Weiss wasn't sure which one was worse). Instead, they were watching some public access television show.

"Whatcha watchin'?" Ruby asked as she and Weiss tossed the pastry bags onto the desk.

"Take a look," Blake flatly said.

Weiss and Ruby leaned in towards the television to get a good look at the show. The both of them were incredibly confused to see that it was just some older guy in a swimsuit, dancing against a green-screen backdrop. Images of forests, beaches, and other relaxing things were playing behind the dancing man.

"What even is this?" questioned Weiss.

"I have no clue…." Admitted Yang.

"Well, you should change it to something better," Weiss said, reaching for the remote. But, at the last moment, Blake pulled away the remote form Weiss' grasp.

"Hold on now… I just want to see where this goes…" Blake muttered, turning her attention back to the screen.

Weiss huffed. This was ridiculous! How could they stand to watch this man dance against those backgrounds, waving his arms in that circular rhythm, and somehow keeping good time with his hip movements…

…

…

The heiress snapped out of her hypnotic state. Man, she just got sucked right in! How did that even happen? She couldn't watch the strangely addicting how, she had important stuff to do!

"Come on, Ruby. We've got things to think about," ordered Weiss, tugging at Ruby's sleeve. However, her girlfriend didn't budge. The cloaked girl's eyes were glued to the action on screen.

"It's weird…" Ruby distantly observed.

"…But good, though," Yang finished for her. Ruby nodded her head, not looking away from the television.

"You can't be serious! I mean, look at… that…" Weiss complained, right before being compelled to watch more of the strange show.

Now Weiss was fully hooked. Under the show's spell, she pulled up a chair and sat next to Yang and Blake. Ruby leaned on the back of Weiss' chair, fully engaged now. She was even ignoring all the baked goods still in the bags for this. If the government found out about this show, they would no doubt weaponize it. It was plain addicting to watch. And, as it was some public access show, that meant that there was less limits placed on the running time.

Minutes turned into an hour, and then into an hour and a half. All the while, Team RWBY was completely enraptured by the dancing man show's spell. None of them moved from their positions, even to eat or use the bathroom. It held that much power over them.

By the time the show had finished running, it was already the mid to late afternoon outside. The sun was making it's way across the sky, towards the horizon. The show finished by cutting to some lady in her late forties telling them that while that show was great, they needed donations from viewers like them to keep shows like that running. Weiss seriously considered calling the station and pledging a hefty amount of cash to keep the dancing man show running.

"That was a thing," Yang observed once she changed the channel.

"No kidding," Blake agreed.

"You said it," added Ruby.

"But how? How was it so interesting?" Weiss couldn't help but wonder aloud.

Team RBY collectively shrugged at the same time. "I guess it's one of those weird life mysteries we'll never full know," said Blake.

"Right," Yang chimed in, "Like, why we're here, or how taxes work,". Ruby vigorously nodded at that last part.

Looking at the digital clock, Weiss was shocked at how much time had passed. How were she and Ruby supposed to discuss and think about how to get on touch with the Schnees at this hour? Given the very busy schedule that any member of the Schnee family has, the window of opportunity to actually get them to read any correspondence had come and gone.

Oh well, there was always tomorrow, anyway.

**xxx**

**I bet you noticed the nod to It's Always Sunny In Philadelphia there. If you don't know what that is, stop reading and go watch a few episodes. It's the funniest sitcom to ever exist. Period. But, enough of that, let's do some shout outs! Let's see who's gonna get noticed this chapter!**

***Using the power of geomancy, I consult nature spirits for a name***

**It's… Daedalus's muse!**

**Good job on being a great fan and reader! Keep up the good work!**

**And now, this is The Draigg, signing off for now!**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: Can't Find The Right Words

**You know, I'm going to level with you guys for a minute. Ever since I started writing stuff for RWBY, I've been finding it harder to read any other stories in this section. Not that they aren't good, it's just that I don't want any of their ideas to bleed over into my work. And it's a bit of a shame, because I know some of you work really hard on your stories, and you deserve to know that. Who knows, maybe it's just burn-out or something. At least I have Evangelion, Gundam, and Pokemon to fall back on just in case. But, enough about me, you clicked on here for a chapter! Let the story resume!**

**xxx**

Weiss was having a hard time paying attention on class that Monday. And not because she was trying that list item out again. No, it was because of a much, much more stressful issue.

The one last item on Weiss' to-do list was to get back in touch with her family. More specifically, on her own terms. If it was the other way around, of course Weiss was going to either refuse or go along begrudgingly. The last time she had seen her father had only strengthened her resentment towards the man. He had caused a domino effect of hatred and anger that nearly destroyed herself and Ruby. If Weiss was going to talk to any member of her family it was going to be what SHE wanted to say.

She had her textbook propped up on her desk, with her scroll safely hidden behind it. What Weiss was trying to do was think of something to write in an email to her family. But, that was proving to be harder than once thought.

Here's the transcripts of her attempts at writing a message for them:

"_Dear Fath—_"

Delete.

"_Dear Family:_

_I know you must be missing me—_"

Delete.

"_Dear Family:_

_It's me, Weiss. As I'm sure that my absence has been felt at the estate, I feel that it's only right to tell you on how I'm faring at Beacon Academy—_"

Delete, delete.

"_Dear Family:_

_By now, I'm sure that my leaving of the estate has been long enough to warrant some concern. Therefore, I'm sure that the knowledge of my time at Beacon Academy will be greatly appreciated—_"

Delete, delete, delete.

Weiss dropped the scroll and massaged her temples in agitation. Why was this so hard? She was strong, she was tough! Even Ruby said so! But why was she able to slaughter manifestations of darkness, and not write a simple email to her family? All she had to do was say something assuring, but not give them enough to work around. It couldn't be all that hard, right? She wouldn't let some writer's block get her down!

Wanting to give it another go, Weiss picked her scroll up again. But, she couldn't get herself to think of anything good to write on there. Although she hated to admit it, Weiss knew that if she was going to put down what she honestly thought about Beacon Academy, she would say that it was way better than the estate. Then, it would devolve into calling out each member of her family in increasingly blunt ways. She could just picture it now:

"_Dear jerks:_

_I never want to come back to that hell hole I used to call home. My friends and girlfriend actually care about me here at Beacon Academy, rather than see me as a means to keep the Schnee line pristine. What kind of parents drive their children to be mindless drones? It's disgusting. All I wanted was for you to love me, and you've proven time and time again that none of you are the people I remember anymore. I wanted my old mom and dad back, but now I know they're gone for good. As for you, Winter, it's unfortunate that you had to end up being the person you are. You could have easily been your own person, rather than some puppet. In conclusion, I hope you enjoy your lives at the estate, because I'm leaving it and all of you behind for my own._

_Don't contact me anymore:_

_Weiss Brynhildr Schnee_"

Yeah, that wouldn't work at all. Because, no matter how much she hated her relatives right now, there was still a spark in her that still loved them. Those precious memories of when Weiss and the rest of her family were happier were still treasured in her subconscious. Deep down, all Weiss wanted was for her father and mother to love her for who she was. Maybe, just maybe, they could love her again.

Weiss' vision grew blurry with tears as she remembered the moment when things began to go wrong for her. Her mother had retreated into herself when Weiss' aunt was killed by the White Fang. She was emotionless, and it seemed like she was barely alive at all. Weiss did all she could to get her attention, until one day she flat out begged her mother to notice her. Instead, her mother lashed out, called her a brat, and ordered a maid to send her to her room. That was the first time a piece of Weiss' heart died. Gone was the woman that taught her the names of the flowers in the garden, and all that was left was some bitter shell of her former self.

Putting away her scroll, Weiss wiped away the moisture around her eyes. She couldn't let anyone else see her cry like that. She was strong. Ruby said she was. She needed to be strong not only for herself and Ruby, but for the others that liked her too. After all, Weiss never wanted Yang and Blake to worry about her like they did when she hit her lowest point. They had done more than enough for her by trying to assure her safety when Ruby briefly broke up with her. She wasn't in a good state of mind, and they made sure that she was watched over in the Medical Ward during that horrible, horrible night.

Pushing all those negative thoughts aside, the heiress tried to focus on the lesson being taught. Maybe she could figure all of this out later. She hoped she could figure this out later.

**xxx**

A few hours and classes later, it was near the end of the work day. Weiss was sitting alone at a table in the cafeteria. Around her were several empty mugs which used to be filled with coffee. And in front of her, her scroll.

Weiss kept on staring at it, but she didn't dare to touch it. Instead, she looked at it in the same way one would look at a bomb counting down to an explosion, or a plague rat, or a pile of tax return forms. Those alone were enough to send shivers down anyone's spine.

So far, Weiss had tried another six times to write something, but her willpower had failed her every time. Here she thought that all she needed was to clear her head for a while and think things through. But, if anything, it made it all worse. All she had really done was delay the inevitable. She had to put down at least something, otherwise she would learn nothing from this experience at all.

Sighing to herself, Weiss picked up her scroll. "_Positive. Be positive like Ruby,_" she chanted to herself. She really needed to think like her partner right now. But, the more she thought about it, the more she realized she couldn't have her girlfriend directly help her with this. If someone told her what to say, then that would cheapen the moral victory for Weiss. This was something she needed to do alone.

Mustering her courage and channeling Ruby, Weiss began to type.

"_To my family:_

_I'm writing to you from Beacon Academy right now. I know my departure must have created a few waves at the estate, but I'm writing to tell all of you that I'm doing fine on my own here. I've bonded with several people, who greatly admire and respect me for my intelligence and other good qualities that I learned from the tutors at the estate. But, I can assure you, my skill set is being greatly expanded here as well.—_"

Weiss paused to take a sip of coffee. It was sounding pretty good so far. Putting down the mug, Weiss was about to keep on typing when she suddenly saw someone sitting across from her.

She put down the scroll to get a better look. Blue hair, neck tie, handsome face… now that Weiss thought about it, she had never seen this person around campus before. Given how unique everyone looked here, it came as a surprise that she hadn't noticed him before.

"Uh… hello?" Weiss tenuously greeted.

"Hey there, pretty lady. I, ah, couldn't help but notice that you're all alone here. Mind if I keep company with you?" the stranger said, putting on what Weiss assumed to be a seductive tone.

"…Are you trying to hit on me?" questioned Weiss, an eyebrow raised.

"No, no. I just wanted to make sure someone as pretty as you wasn't feeling alone," explained the stranger. "Neptune's the name, by the way. And, what's yours, snow angel?".

"_Snow angel You've got to be kidding me,_" Weiss internally blanched. However, she took the polite route with, "I'm Weiss. Weiss Schnee. But, if you'll excuse me, Neptune, I was in the middle of something important,". At that, she went back to typing on her scroll.

"_—__In fact, the education I've been receiving here has not only taught me new methods with working in groups, but I now have a feel on what the general public thinks of the family company.—_"

"Are you sure you don't want a refill there or something?" butted in Neptune.

Weiss pressed her lips together. Did he not get the hint that she wanted to be alone? But, he was offering to get her a refill. Well, that might buy her some time to finish this email and leave before he comes back.

"Yes, please," Weiss said, perking up and putting on an exaggerated smile.

Standing up, Neptune asked, "So, how do you take your coffee? Black? One sugar, one cream?".

"I'll take a Vacuo House Roast, third tap on the left. It has a slightly broken filter, so there's more grounds in it. After letting it cool for five minutes, add in two creams, but no sugar. Then, let it settle for two minutes. After that, add another creamer and two and a half sugar cubes. Not packets, cubes. Once it's dissolved, stir for a minute so that it reaches a nice hazel color. That ought to do it," was Weiss' drink order.

It took a minute or so of blank staring for Neptune to process the order. "…Right, I think I got it. I'll be back with your drink, just the way you like it!" he boasted. As he turned around, he paused mid-step to remember the specifics of the order. Once he thought he remembered most of it, Neptune made his way over to the coffee dispensers.

Smirking to herself, Weiss went back to typing up the email. That little stunt bought her some time before that guy came back.

"_—__So, what I'm saying is that I made the right choice coming here, to Beacon Academy. There's no reason to distress or try and have me come back. Everything is going well. And, if by chance Winter reads this, tell her I say hello, and to take pride in what she does. Now, I must wrap this up, as time is fairly limited here._

_Sincerely,_

_Weiss Brynhildr Schnee_"

Looking over her message, Weiss nodded to herself. It sounded positive, yet it also sent the clear message that Weiss was doing good on her own, and that it interfering with her time at Beacon wouldn't be encouraged. Overall, it was a pretty good message, compared to what she was thinking earlier in the day. Maybe trying to think more like Ruby (and all those mugs of sweet, sweet caffeine) helped after all.

Off at the far corner of the cafeteria, Weiss saw that Neptune was hanging around a steaming coffee mug. If she had to guess, he was still waiting for the first step to be done. Perfect. Now she could slip out without being bothered by that one persistent guy. What was his name again? Neptune? Whatever. Maybe it would've been better to meet under different terms. But, Weiss put that thought aside. She just wanted to go back to her dorm room now and relax. It had been a long day, and all that internal conflict had made her tired. Plus, she could have Ruby look over it before she sent it to her father's email address.

So, Weiss made her way out of the cafeteria, without Neptune seeing her. Her head was held high as she walked through the doors. After all, it was a big step for her to open interaction with her family in a diplomatic manner.

**xxx**

About ten minutes later…

Weaving his way through the crowd of students that arrived for an early dinner, Neptune walked up to the table where Weiss was, a mug of coffee in hand.

"Hey, I got it, just like you ask—" Neptune said, before he realized that Weiss was gone. She must have left while she was filling her order.

Dejected that all of this work meant nothing, Neptune sat down at the table.

"Damn it, not again…" he muttered to himself.

**xxx**

**Yay! Weiss was finally able to take that step and improve herself! If she was a real person, I'm sure many of you would be feeling proud for her. After all, it takes a big person to try and improve their failing family situation. So, kudos to her! But, enough about positive relationship work, let's see who's gonna get a shout out in this chapter!**

***In a dramatic fashion, a camera zooms in on a name carved on an old monument.***

**It's… Craxuan!**

**Congratulations! Good job with putting up with my posted excuse for a story! Now, go forth, and be the best fan of all time!**

**This has been The Draigg, and I'm signing off for now!**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: I'm Glad I've Done This

**We're getting to the end here, folks! But, this isn't it for my story writing! It's only just another step! Now, before we get going here, I should probably get around to saying my usual disclaimer again. I don't think that the one time I said it at the beginning is good enough. And, as I don't want lawyers camping on my lawn let me just say it: Monty Oum owns RWBY, and I don't own any of the media I put in here. I'm just a guy with an overactive imagination. With that out of the way, let's get to the chapter!**

**xxx**

Weiss actually got to enjoy sleeping in that Tuesday morning. No weird list items to do, no overthinking about how she should act. The warm sheets and the soft pillows were the only things she wanted to focus on right now.

It would be a bit of an understatement to say that Weiss was feeling very content with herself. She had finished her list, and all of it in a little over a week! It was amazing to think that she could power through all of those different things in such a short amount of time! Sure, not all of the items went great, to say the least, but it's still possible to learn from failures, too. So, if anything, there was nothing but major positives that came from doing all of this.

When she sent the email yesterday evening, after Ruby gave her the thumbs up to do so, Weiss felt about as good as she normally did when she reflected on the times that her family used to spend together, and not have some dark aura surrounding them. So, when she went to bed that night, she was actually looking forward to tomorrow, instead of just dealing with it when it came to pass. And hey, who knows? Maybe that message was all she needed to do to get on the right track? It was a possibility, at least.

Even though she was quite awake, Weiss let herself the beam of sunshine shining onto her bed. It felt nice and warm, like an extra blanket, or a hug from Ruby. Flipping onto her back, Weiss listened for the telltale soft breathing of Ruby, right above her bed. Weiss was feeling as relaxed as Ruby was right now, and she was still asleep.

Putting her arms under her head, Weiss lie in bed for another ten minutes. However, now that she was awake, she could feel nature calling to her a little bit. She would have to get up eventually, anyway. So, Weiss forced herself out of her bed and into the bathroom. After finishing her pee, Weiss turned on the shower. While she waited for it to heat up, she quickly walked out of the bathroom and grabbed her clothes. Given how late in the morning it was, if she wanted to walk out naked, someone other than Ruby would probably see her. And, while that wasn't exactly a problem, it would still bring up unneeded and awkward questions.

When Weiss closed the door to the bathroom, she accidentally slammed it a little. The noise woke up Ruby, who was having the craziest dream before that. She was wearing clothes made of hot dogs, and she needed to fight that MD Geist guy using nothing but a scythe assembled out of a bunch of compressed deli meats. It was a furious and tasty battle indeed.

Groaning, Ruby rubbed the sleepytime sand out of her eyes. What time was it? Did she oversleep? Did the zero wizard crystal pancake elderly blowfish?

Ruby shook her head to wake herself some more. Ah, that was a bit better. Taking in her surroundings, she saw the readout on the digital clock. It told her that it was eight twenty nine in the AM. But, at least it was a Tuesday, meaning that she didn't have any classes that morning. That was a relief.

Hoping out of her bed, Ruby stretched her limbs and back. Feeling her joints pop back into place, Ruby yawned. She tasted the inside of her mouth when it closed. Ugh, that tasted bad. Ambling over to the drink pile, Ruby cracked open one of Yang's cans of Abomination energy drink and chugged it. Well, at least the crappy taste of caffeine and whatever the hell taurine was flushed out the crappy taste of sleeping with your mouth open. It was nominally better, anyway.

With the energy that only a drink banned from being sold in several different store chains could grant, Ruby then briskly walked over to the television to watch some cartoons before she had to get ready for the day. To her, it was a good start to the day when she was able to watch her favorite shows in her pajamas. In fact, if she didn't want to become a Huntress, then that would be her second choice as a career. She didn't know how that one would work, but she would certainly try working it out.

That morning was uneventful, but in the best way.

**xxx**

At their late breakfast, Team RWBY were enjoying each other. Everything was normal for once. No big issues to deal with, no recent mental breakdowns, and nobody was in any position to be harmed at all.

Munching on a piece of toast, Weiss looked over her email on her scroll. She still hadn't received a message from her father, but this was somewhat expected. After all, running a multi-million lien company wasn't exactly easy, nor did it lend itself very much free time. But, Weiss was at least secure in the feeling that she left the door open for her family to step in and try to make things right between them. It was certainly an uplifting thought.

Ruby, curious as ever, looked over at Weiss' scroll. "Did your dad ever get back to you?" she asked.

Putting down her scroll, Weiss replied, "No, and I'm not really expecting a reply for a while. He's a very busy man,".

"Ohh… So, um, what do you hope he'll say?" Ruby pressed further.

"_That he loves me and he won't hurt me anymore,_" was Weiss' immediate thought. But, maybe that was asking for a little too much, considering the last time her and her father met. So, she settled for, "I just want to know if he's willing to make things better between us,". That was a good place to start.

"...And if he doesn't?" blurted out Ruby. But, realizing that she said a very sensitive question, then said, "Oh geez, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to say that! I know it's hard for you, just ignore what I said!".

Weiss sighed a little. Ruby was right, it was a hard thing to think about. The thought of your own father ruining your life was never an easy subject to have in mind. But, Weiss was feeling confident that her father still had a bit of his old self somewhere deep down somewhere inside of his heart.

"If he doesn't… I think I'm going to renounce everything. My name, my inheritance, everything. I don't want to stay around people who only make me feel hatred," the heiress decided.

That made the table go quiet, including Yang and Blake. They were involved in their own breakfast routines, but they couldn't help but stop when they heard that bombshell.

"Wow… that's… something, Weiss," Yang observed.

"Are you really willing to go through with that idea?" Blake bluntly asked.

"Yeah! You have a lot of stuff from them! Plus, it's your family! Can you really cut them out like that?" added Ruby.

Steeling her resolve, Weiss declared, "If all they do is hurt me, I have no reason to associate myself with them anymore. Look, everyone wants to avoid pain, right? So, why should I possibly prolong mine for the sake of what my family forced onto me?".

The other members of Team RWBY didn't respond as they let that sentiment sink in. All of them individually admitted to themselves that willingly cutting family out of a life at this age was a very serious and tough thing to do. But, Weiss must have been very brave to seriously consider that option. It wouldn't be easy on her, but she knew and accepted that.

Quietly, Ruby put her arm around Weiss and pulled her in closer. "Well, if that's what you want… I'll support you all the way," Ruby lowly said to her girlfriend.

"Us too," Yang said as she gestured to herself and Blake.

"R-really?" Weiss squeaked out. To be honest, she expected some resistance from her friends when she revealed what she might do. But this… this was more than what she could have ever asked for.

"Well, we ARE friends, after all," Blake pointed out.

"Heck, you're practically like family to me!" Yang said. "After all, you're my sis' lady friend!".

"I… thank you…" Weiss muttered. She could feel her chest tighten as the warmth everyone felt for her washed over her. It was more than just reassuring to know that the people sitting in front of her were as much big part of her life, if not even bigger than her actual family.

Weiss pulled Ruby in closer. Thankful wasn't enough to describe how she felt right now. She was thankful that she had decided to do that list, to get on better on footing with everyone, and most importantly, thankful that she had all these people that loved her so much.

"Come on, you guys! Group hug!" urged Ruby as she beckoned her arm towards Yang and Blake.

Yang and Blake briefly shrugged at each other, before slipping out of their seats and walking over to where Weiss and Ruby were. The black and yellow pair wrapped their arms around their red and white colored friends. The group lingered in that hug for a while. It wasn't bad at all, barring form the fact that maybe Yang was hugging a little too hard. Ruby could have sworn that she heard her spine crack a little as her sister hugged her. But, she didn't point that out. It would spoil the mood.

After about three minutes of hugging, the group broke apart to get back to their breakfasts. Well, at least Blake, Yang, and Weiss did. Ruby couldn't make her arms work properly. She only barely felt them, and it was that annoying feeling as if it was asleep or had a colony of ants crawling on it. Bleh.

Overall, breakfast was nice as well.

**xxx**

Throughout the day, Weiss caught herself stealing more and more glances at her scroll. Even though she said that she had no real problem if her dad and/or family took a while to get back to her, she was still feeling incredibly anxious about it. Her feelings were so mixed on the subject, that her scroll was all she could really focus on through the day.

Maybe she was desperate to get an answer, any answer at all. Maybe she just needed to know what her family felt. Or, maybe it was the idea that her family was willing to help her bury the hatchet, and they could go back to loving each other before their personal lives became a hell of indifference and emotional neglect. Either way, Weiss was slowly getting desperate for an answer.

It took the whole day, until the late night for Weiss to get a reply. When she saw the little notice box pop up on her scroll as she lied in bed, she felt a sense of relief wash over her. At least her fears of the message not being received or them not caring were proven wrong. Smiling to herself, she tapped on the box that said "(1) New Email: Father".

Weiss' eyes greedily scanned what her father had sent her.

"_Dear Weiss,_

_It is certainly a relief that you are doing well in your studies. Admittedly, after the last time we met, I was uncertain that you would attempt to contact me for quite some time. Imagine my relief when I saw your message in my inbox earlier. I am aware that we last parted on less than good terms, but know this: it was never my intention to cause you much harm. I simply want what's best for you, within the parameters of the family. I am fully supportive of your relationship with Ms. Rose. And, if what you said is correct, I interpret that she is helping you mature and grow to be a good person. Although it strains me to see you gone from the estate, I also feel proud that you are becoming a fine, proper lady. Remember, you are always welcome back home if you so desire. The Schnees leave their arms open for you._

_THIS MESSAGE HAS BEEN SCREENED AND APPROVED BY SCHNEE DUST COMPANY SECURE SERVERS. ANY ATTEMPTS TO WRONGFULLY DUPLICATE OR OTHERWISE EXPLOIT THIS MESSAGE WITHOUT THE PERMISSION OF THE SCHNEE DUST COMPANY WILL RESULT IN A 10,000 LIEN FINE OR 2-3 YEARS IMPRISONMENT._

_THE SCHNEE DUST CO. "Building up from the dust."_

Weiss read over the message again. And again. And another time. Honestly, she could barely believe what she had just read. Her father… said he cared about her? He really, really cared about her, and wasn't going to take Ruby away?

…

…

That was the best news Weiss had gotten in a long, long time.

Unbridled tears of joy flowed from Weiss' eyes. Wiping away the tears, Weiss' grin grew even bigger than before. Her father really did care about her after all! Her dad did still love her! That part of her papa really still did exist after all!

Above her, Weiss heard Ruby moving around on her bunk. The brunette (red?) head poked her head down to look at Weiss.

"Weiss? Weiss? Are okay?" she whispered down at the heiress.

"Better than okay!" Weiss cheerfully choked out. "Can you come down here?".

Complying, Ruby hopped out of her bed and crawled under Weiss' covers. She found herself wrapped a big hug from Weiss.

"Papa cares about me! Papa loves me!" Weiss lowly cried, trying to restrain her excitement. Otherwise, she would accidentally wake up Yang and Blake.

"Really?! Wow, he can really do that after all!" Ruby said in surprise.

"Ruby, I… I… I don't know how to say it, but I'm really, really happy right now! I love it! I love everything!" Weiss excitedly whispered to her girlfriend. She didn't allow Ruby to reply. Instead, she rained a whole bunch of kisses on Ruby's face.

"I'm so proud of you!" Ruby managed to whisper back through the torrent of soft lips.

Weiss elected to say nothing as she pulled Ruby closer to herself and held onto her, as if she wanted to share all the love she was feeling right now. Her heart beat faster, and it felt like it was going to explode with everything she was feeling. She didn't even bother to stop her crying. It only stopped once she had fallen asleep in Ruby's arms. A few minutes later.

For Weiss, there was nothing that could tear her down now. She had gotten what she had wanted all along. She had gotten to know that her father did, in fact, love her, and cared about her deeply. Why he didn't do it better and much sooner, she didn't know. But, she didn't care. She knew now, and that's all what mattered.

In the end, the list was a complete success, and Weiss couldn't be happier that she had come up with it.

Nothing could be better, and nothing at that moment ever was.

**xxx**

**END**

**xxx**

**Now, I'm sure that many of you are crying at the heartwarming stuff up there. Heck, even I'll admit I pulled one of my own heart strings just writing this chapter. Finally, after all the crap that Weiss had to wade through, she finally knows that her dad does actually care about her. Because, the way I see it, he never hated her, he just was forced to put certain things ahead in his life. But, at last the things Weiss knows now are real. That's enough, really. And, now that we're at the end, I just want to say thanks for reading, and reviewing this story. All of you fans make it worth writing for.**

**But now, I must go. I have to keep on writing! This has been The Draigg, and I'm fading away… for now!**


	15. Omake

Chapter XV: Omake

**Bet you didn't see this one coming! That's right, I'm doing some omake stuff here! Because… well, why not? I mean, it's a rare opportunity to make a complete Gainax Ending here! Wait, did I just spoil it? Maybe, if a few readers know what I'm talking about. But, for the rest of you that don't, this will certainly be a surprise! Now, let's go to the bonus round!**

**xxx**

Weiss was sitting on a metal folding chair in a small, wood paneled auditorium. Dressed in a white, short sleeved buttoned shirt, black jeans, and white trainer shoes, she was feeling crushed by the feeling of emptiness, anxiety, and most of all, loneliness.

"I sent that message to my father, but I don't know what to do now," she said to the empty room.

Behind her, a spotlight turned on, revealing a neutral looking Ruby.

"What about your sister? Or mother? Surely, they matter as well," the flat-faced Ruby told her.

"My sister doesn't know how to be herself. And my mother rarely does much these days. All she does is sit around and wait…" Weiss told the apparition of Ruby.

The spotlight cast on Ruby turned off, and darkness filled in the void where the cloaked girl once stood. Then, off to the side of where Weiss was sitting, another spotlight turned on. Under the light, an almost bored looking Blake stood.

"Waiting for what, exactly?" the cat girl asked.

"How should I know? Whenever I tried to ask, all she would do is spurn me away. Maybe she just doesn't care anymore," reflected Weiss bitterly.

"Or maybe you don't understand her?" Blake offered.

"What do you mean?" Weiss asked at Blake. But, just as she finished her question, the spotlight faded out, and Blake wasn't there any longer.

Another spotlight brightened, and a slightly irate Yang was revealed under the light. "Really now? Do you think she really wanted the life she's currently leading? To have her relatives get picked off one by one, and do nothing about it? It's no wonder she's just a shell anymore. You would be very much the same if Ruby died," she pointed out.

"I know, I know… but she didn't have to be so cold to me!" Weiss shot back.

The vision of Yang sighed. "You're right, there's not much of an excuse for that. Some people can't handle stress very well. It's what your mom did. She detached herself so that she wouldn't feel any pain anymore,".

Yang flickered out of existence, and off to the right Ruby appeared again. "And your behavior at that time didn't help either. Don't you remember all the times you bullied the wait staff or destroyed her prized flower garden all because you wanted attention? You may have gotten it, but that only made your mom feel even worse," explained Ruby further.

Dejected, Weiss lowered her head. "Memories… I regret all of those times… I… I just didn't know what to do! I wasn't even a teenager then!" she rationalized.

"But now is the time to make all of that up," Blake said as she reappeared, this time behind Weiss' chair. "You opened the door, and all you have to do is walk through it,".

Lifting her head, Weiss admitted, "I'm… I'm scared. What if it turns out she really doesn't love me? Sure, Papa does, but if Mama doesn't… I… I wouldn't know what to do. Maybe die. Maybe run away as far as possible,".

Yang reappeared directly in front of Weiss about five feet away. "But, you don't know that for sure. If you don't take that risk, and open your heart, then you'll never know if what your mother feels is real or not. Running can only fix a few things. You have to stand your ground to find out what's real to you and her," the blonde advised.

Weiss began to nod in agreement. But then, a bad thought hit her. "What about Winter? What about my sister? Can she love me too? Does she even know how to?" she asked to the now empty room.

"It's hard to say," Weiss heard Ruby's voice say. Looking around for the source, she saw the lights turn on and brighten the stage in front of her. On there stood Yang, Blake, Ruby, and… Weiss herself?

"But, maybe it can work again. She did love you when you were little, you know," the other Weiss said.

"And, maybe she just doesn't want to get hurt anymore too. In that way, your family is more akin to you than what you thought," added Blake.

Weiss looked downcast again. "But… why would they want to talk to me if they don't want to get hurt? Wouldn't that just open up old wounds?" the real Weiss asked the assembled Team RWBY.

"It's the chance all people have to take," the Yang on stage said.

"Besides," chimed in the other Weiss, "If they can learn to love you, you can learn to love yourself. That's why you did this, right? Because you want to love yourself, and not feel hated anymore?".

Weiss had to agree with her doppelganger on stage. After all the things that went down between her family and herself, what she wanted more than anything was to feel loved by them again, and not be some limp puppet for others to control. She was a person, with feelings and actions, not a doll.

"I hate felling that way… but maybe… maybe I can love myself! Maybe I can have a greater value!" Weiss declared.

The vision of the auditorium cracked.

"That's right! We can understand each other, because we've all hurt in the same way! But maybe we can comfort that pain ourselves too!".

Another crack.

"I want my family to love me, and me to love them!"

The auditorium shattered even more.

"I want to do it, because my life matters to them!" Weiss finally announced, standing up from the chair.

Suddenly, the auditorium vanished in a large swirl of fog and smoke. Instead, Weiss found herself standing on a circular blue reef, and the blue sky was very prominent around her. Then, various people she knew appeared out of nowhere, and began to clap and cheer for her.

"Woohoo!"

"Yeah!"

"Yay!"

"Alright!"

"Way to go!"

"Go Weiss!"

Weiss stood there in awe, amazed that so many people were willing to stand behind her, and support the revelation she had just made.

"Congratulations!" clapped Yang.

"Congratulations!" cheered Ruby.

"Congratulations!" approved Blake.

"Congratulations!" said Professor Goodwitch.

"Congratulations!" cried Nora.

"Congratulations!" nodded Ren.

"Congratulations!" exclaimed Pyrrha.

"Congratulations!" assuaged Jaune.

"Bark, bark!" went a random dog. That translated to "Congratulations!".

"Congratulations!" smiled Velvet.

"Congratulations!" awarded Sun.

"Congratulations!" sounded Winter.

"Congratulations!" offered Professor Ozpin.

"Congratulations!" her mother and father said at the same time. They were standing close together, and the pair were actually smiling for Weiss.

Closing her eyes and grinning, Weiss said, "Aww, thank you, all!".

THANKS FATHER

GOODBYE MOTHER

AND TO ALL THE HUNTERS AND HUNTRESSES…

CONGRATULATIONS!

**xxx**

Weiss woke up from her dream with an awkward gasp. What was it even? She wasn't sure she understood all of it, and it was weirdly abstract and existential.

Just as she was about to turn on her side and look at the digital clock, Weiss felt something tug against her as she moved. Oh, that was right. Ruby fell asleep in her bed, after Weiss told her all the good news. Well, there was no sense in possibly waking her up.

Moving back into position, Weiss tried to reflect on that weird dream. But, she couldn't remember it all that well. Yet again, most dreams were like that once you woke up. So, Weiss tried not to let it bother her that much.

However, she did remember one bit. Something about talking to her sister and mother. Well, she could get to that one tomorrow. There was no sense in losing sleep over a confusing and slightly off-putting dream told her to do. Plus, it wasn't like her family was going anywhere anytime soon.

And so, sleep overtook Weiss, and the night returned to its natural state.

**xxx**

**Ha ha! I bet you didn't see me pulling a Neon Genesis Evangelion, did you? Well, I bet most of you did. Anyway, I thought that I should at least give Weiss a break for this story. After how much the universe shat on her on the last few stories, and how much it WILL in the future, I would just feel bad if this ended on a complete downer. But, what I can say is that actions have consequences, even unintended ones. Ohhhh! I'm making you question things now! I guess you'll just have to wait for that story to be told!**

**And so, laughing my ass off at your plight, I must go now! This has been The Draigg, and I'm leaving you all mystified!**


End file.
